


New Notification

by OtterlyDeerlightful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Online Dating, POV Loki (Marvel), Secret Identity, Would Flashpoint be the opposite of a slow burn?, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyDeerlightful/pseuds/OtterlyDeerlightful
Summary: Loki gets his kicks by manipulating people on dating apps into giving him free food and other gifts. That is, until he actually makes a connection with someone. The question is, what would happen if his new squeeze were to find out who they were actually talking to...?Conceived while reading ZappyTiel's ***MUCH*** better fic "Fix You"
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 274
Kudos: 616





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fix You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167713) by [ZappyTiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZappyTiel/pseuds/ZappyTiel). 



> I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing. Since working from home started, my motivation to sit at my computer and write after 8 hours of sitting at that same computer barely moving has been...lacking. This is just a short, super simple, probably awkwardly messy and meh fic to try and get back into the swing of things.

It was a far cry from his privileged upbringing, but for a fallen god in hiding on an alien planet, Loki’s strategy wasn’t terrible. Midgardians, he found, were a desperate, needy, lonely people. And, luckily, willingly gullible when there was any chance that they would receive the attention of a prospective partner. Intrigued by humans’ technological replacements for real magic, Loki soon discovered the disturbingly large community of online dating. With an easily exploitable herd of mortals at his fingertips, Loki soon himself juggling multiple accounts—usually two or three—to trick mortals into treating a complete stranger to dinner. Meal acquired, Loki would decide to either string the poor sap along or delete the account and create a new persona. He didn’t need to do it, but it certainly satisfied his desire for mischief and entertainment.

Loki had his own money, of course. He wasn’t _rich_ by any means, but he had what he needed. The moment he had discovered something called _cryptocurrency_ he hadn’t wanted for a thing. Loki largely refrained from exploring the darker corners of the Midgardian electronic web out of the simple desire to keep a low profile, only tapping such resources to obtain paperwork and other false documentation for himself so that he could blend into society and finally disappear entirely. As far as the universe was concerned, Loki Odinson no longer existed.

But Luka Einsamall certainly did.

The cellphone sitting on the table nearby vibrated. Its face lit up with a new message, drawing Loki out of his meditative state. He took a moment to ground himself once more before reaching for the device to unlock it. It seemed that another local barbarian was interested in Anna, a twenty-something redheaded grad student. Because of course they were. Anna had gotten him a variety of meals, theater tickets, and precious stones in the past, after all. The latest idiot was looking for a lunch date, which was just fine with him. He needed something to fill his day tomorrow anyway.

Loki typed out a flirty confirmation and closed the app. He tucked his phone into his pocket and got up from where he sat. A kettle was warming on the stove within minutes. He poured himself a warm cup and went to sit in his reading nook by the window. His apartment didn’t have much of a view, but the sunlight was lovely all the same. His apartment was immaculate, quite the opposite of the rest of the building. The god may not have much in terms of earthly belongings, but what he did have, he utilized well.

The phone buzzed again in his pocket and Loki sighed, taking it out to silence the damn thing while he settled in to enjoy his tea and some reading. He expected to see another message from Anna’s latest meathead, but was intrigued to see that the alert was from another app that he had almost forgotten about. He hadn’t found many promising profiles last he used it, but perhaps things had changed since then. He tapped the notification to pull up his new mystery suitor.

**FeVirFever:** Nice smile

**FeVirFever:** Refreshing to find someone on here without any dick pics

**FeVirFever:** Love the name, btw –Strikes Back’s my fav

Loki quirked an eyebrow. What was his persona on this app again? He flicked through the profile, chuckling lightly to himself as he beheld the image of a young man with brown hair and tanned skin. Ah, yes…he remembered this one. This was back from when he had pushed the envelope a bit, adding a bit too much of himself in his characters. This one in particular had been the height of that self-defeating phase before he’d grown bored and reinvented his approach to the scheme.

“Let us see who my newest plaything might be…”

Hmm. That was a surprise. Rarely did he come across dating profiles without a single picture of the person. Instead, the profile had a stock image of the New York skyline. This….man, according to the user’s information…must either be a hideous self-conscious child or a paranoid hermit who would be too scared to meet anyone face-to-face. Either too easy or a bit of a challenge. Could be interesting.

“I’m told I’m a textbook narcissist,” Loki read aloud. “And they’re right. Look damn good in a suit and live life in the fast lane. If you can’t keep up, don’t bother.”

Loki rolled his eyes. Either this fool had an ego as large as Volstagg’s appetite, or they were severely overcompensating in an attempt to impress any potential partner. Given the lack of a real profile picture, the latter of the two was far more likely. The mage flipped back to the stranger’s messages. He didn’t quite understand what they were talking about, but that had never kept him from winning over a sex-hopeful fool before. Loki settled back in his chair as he prepared to play a new round of his little game.

**WalktheSkies:** What fun would it be to offer the prize before the challenge?

To his surprise, it seemed the man began typing within seconds of his reply. Good. It wasn’t nearly as much fun when there were long gaps in conversation.

**FeVirFever:** You said the magic word

**FeVirFever:** Nothing I like better than a challenge

**FeVirFever:** That and a good scotch, maybe

**FeVirFever:** So what’s up in a galaxy far far away?

There was clearly another level to the nonsense this mortal was spouting that was beyond Loki’s knowledge of Midgardian culture, but that just made the game all the more fun.

**WalktheSkies:** I was just settling in for a lovely afternoon at home.

**FeVirFever:** Sounds nice

**FeVirFever:** No job or do ya freelance? Parttimer?

**FeVirFever:** Shit that probably sounded bad didn’t it No judging

**WalktheSkies:** No offense taken. I enjoy the luxury of setting my own work schedule.

**FeVirFever:** Must be nice!

**FeVirFever:** Gotta say I’m pretty jealous. I’m stuck in a boring meeting for the foreseeable future and I’m already thinking about jumping out the window.

**WalktheSkies:** Are you sure it is wise to be on a dating app during a work meeting?

**FeVirFever:** Probably not but what even

**FeVirFever:** *whatever

**FeVirFever:** Sorry my fingers don’t type fast enough to keep up with my brian

**FeVirFever:** UGH brain

**FeVirFever:** Anyway…

**FeVirFever:** So tell me bout yourself, young padawan

**FeVirFever:** Seriously this guy is boring me to tears over here

**WalktheSkies:** Well, since I cannot stand to see an innocent suffer, I guess I have no alternative but to offer you continued entertainment.

**FeVirFever:** My hero!!

Loki chuckled at the string of emojis that followed. He highly doubted that the mortal would be willing to call him a hero if they truly knew who they were speaking to. He may as well start with half-truths. _WalktheSkies_ was heavily based on a humanized version of himself at their conception, after all. Besides, it would be immensely entertaining to have one of those who had once cowered in fear of his rule fawn over his words. If nothing else, it would certainly be a change from…most of his existence.

**WalktheSkies:** Well, I haven’t lived in New York for very long. I moved here to start over, and I must say it has been going well so far. I rather like it here.

**FeVirFever:** Im guessing start over is code for shit went down>

**WalktheSkies:** You could say that.

**FeVirFever:** I’d ask if you wanna talka bout it but i get the feeling that’d probably being crossing the line.

**FeVirFever:** total stranger n all

**WalktheSkyies:** Very astute.

**FeVirFever:** So what kinda movies do you like?

**WalktheSkies:** I wouldn’t be able to say; I haven’t had much exposure.

**FeVirFever:** WHAT HOW??????//?

**FeVirFever:** Were you amish or something

**FeVirFever:** Because I gotta say if you WERE Amish moving to NYC is a hellofa jump

**FeVirFever:** Seriously tho how have you not had exposure to MOVIES??

**WalktheSkies:** I suppose it _is_ an experience I have been neglecting. I do enjoy the arts and any form of quality storytelling. I’m rather fond of the theatre.

**FeVirFever:** Ah art snob I get it

**WalktheSkies:** I feel I should be offended. I’m tempted to leave you to the horrors of your business meeting if you are going to do little more than insult my artistic tastes.

**FeVirFever:** No!!!!!!1

**FeVirFever:** DON’T LEAVE ME TO THESE MONSTERS THEYRE TALKING ABOUT THE BUDGET FOR SOME NEW AD CAMPAIGN!!!

**WalktheSkies:** The fiends.

**FeVirFever:** I know rite?!

**FeVirFever:** it’s torture!!

**WalktheSkies:** Well, if you are so desperate for a distraction, why don’t you tell me more about yourself? You _were_ the one to seek me out.

**FeVirFever:** Fair enough

**FeVirFever:** Besides, u hit on my favorite subject!

**WalktheSkies:** Do I detect a hint of an ego?

**FeVirFever:** Damn straight you do

**FeVirFever:** Well, I’m an insufferable smartass or so my friends tell me

**FeVirFever:** Pop culture aficionado, MacGyver with tech, and walking directory of all the best spots in Manhattan

**FeVirFever:** If you ever need a recommendation u know where to find me

**WalktheSkies:** I will keep that in mind.

**FeVirFever:** So what to you do mister i work when I want?

**WalktheSkies:** I have a variety of clients. I largely translate documents or manuscripts, though I occasionally dabble in sales and research.

**FeVirFever:** no shit

**FeVirFever:** what language do you know? We’re always looking for help with international stufff here

**WalktheSkies:** I know a number of them, actually. I am fluent in all Scandinavian languages, as well as German, Spanish, French, Russian, Afrikaans, Zulu, Cantonese, Hungarian, and Arabic. I have dabbled in a number of others, though I’m afraid I’m not at the level of a native speaker just yet.

**FeVirFever:** Ok now I kno youre shitting me

**FeVirFever:** Noone knows that many languages!

**WalktheSkies:** I assure you, polyglots do exist.

**FeVirFever:** fkafkfakafkaf

**FeVirFever:** You’re just trying to impress me to get inta my pants

**FeVirFever:** But I’ll pretend youre telling the truth cuz its more fun.

**WalktheSkies:** Trúðu því sem þú vilt.

**FeVirFever:** wtf

**WalktheSkies:** First you insult my taste in art, now you call me a liar. I must say, your method of seduction is unorthodox. Does it often work this well for you?

**FeVirFever:** Hey, I can have anyone i want!!!11

**WalktheSkies:** Which is why you are browsing a dating app while at work…

**FeVirFever:** I said I could have whoeverr I want, not that i could find someone who gets me

**FeVirFever:** Finding THE ONE is kinda hard if you haven’t noticed

**WalktheSkies:** I _have_ noticed that. With seven billion people on this planet alone, one would think the odds of finding a compatible partner would be a bit more in our favor.

**FeVirFever:** ya

**FeVirFever:** thought I found the one once but it didn’t really work out

**FeVirFever:** Still love her but we just don’t mesh on that level yu know?

**FeVirFever:** Were still good friends tho

**WalktheSkies:** Platonic love is often downplayed as a _lesser_ form of relationship in this society, and I find it troubling. Friendship is just as important to one’s emotional and ethereal wellbeing as any romance-based relationship, if not moreso.

**FeVirFever:** I like you

**FeVirFever:** you get it!

**WalktheSkies:** It is nice to have that acknowledged for once.

**FeVirFever:** Sounds like you’ve been hangin with teh wrong crowd

**WalktheSkies:** I did say that I moved to New York City to start over, did I not?

**FeVirFever:** Fair

**FeVirFever:** Whoever shit on yur cake before can suck it! Youre youre own free man now!

**FeVirFever:** Shit people are looking at me

**FeVirFever:** I think I gotta go Pep is gonna kill me

**FeVirFever:** Catch ya later, Yoda!

Loki watched the other man’s status change to _offline_ and set the phone facedown on the table. He picked up his tea, passed a hand over it, and let out a contented sigh as steam began to rise from the mug once again. He settled back in his chair and gazed out the window while the liquid comfortably warmed his palms.

He had found a good one. Usually people on these apps were boring as sin or wanted to jump straight to an evening behind closed doors. This one could at least make conversation, which was half the fun. Time would tell if he heard of the office-bound corporate slave again. Loki glanced over at his slightly worn copy of The Lord of the Rings that had been waiting for him. The book rose up from the table and came to hang in the air in front of its owner where it flipped through its own pages to find where Loki had last left off. The mage took a sip of his tea and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

They spoke often over the following weeks. Sometimes arguing over one another’s taste in food or music, sometimes simply sharing the highlights of their day. Loki found that he liked _FeVirFever_. The man was smart, regardless of his species, and he made the trickster laugh, which was an unexpected development in itself. It was always nice to hear a buzz from his phone or to see the screen light up with a new notification, even if the poor office-slave was simply needing to blow off steam. Loki knew more than anyone how it felt to be surrounded by your inferiors and desperate for some stimulating conversation.

And sometimes, it was just nice to know there was someone who was willing to listen.

**FeVirFever:** Hey you around?

**FeVirFever:** Sorry I know it’s like 3am

**WalktheSkies:** Is everything alright?

**FeVirFever:** Sorry did I wake you up?

**WalktheSkies:** Not at all. I was just working on a project. Has something happened?

**FeVirFever:** That shouldn’t be such a hard quest in to answer

**WalktheSkies:** If that is your response, then I think it’s safe to say the answer is that yes, something is wrong. Would you like to discuss it?

**FeVirFever:** Its stupid

**WalktheSkies:** I would like to judge that for myself, if you don’t mind.

**FeVirFever:** just a nightmare

**WalktheSkies:** Clearly, it was not _just_ anything.

**FeVirFever:** I have them sometimes

**FeVirFever:** some bad shit happened to me and sometimes it likes to have a shitty reunion tour in my head at night

**FeVirFever:** My friend says a therapist would help

**WalktheSkies:** If you were to seek one out, that is. I suspect that you’ve yet to do so?

**FeVirFever:** I don’t want to go blabbing all my inner secrets to a total stranger

**WalktheSkies:** You do realize the irony in that statement, don’t you?

**FeVirFever:** right after hitting send yeah

**FeVirFever:** but yur different

**FeVirFever:** you’re a Jedi master

**WalktheSkies:** I do not know what that means, but I will elect to believe it is a compliment

**FeVirFever:** dnt worry, Jedi are awesome

**WalktheSkies:** Back to the matter at hand, I am sorry for whatever may have happened to you in your past. I, too, know how it feels to be haunted by the specters of your past. They always seem to find you when you are at your most vulnerable.

**FeVirFever:** Or when everything’s going great

**FeVirFever:** that’s when it sucks even more

**WalktheSkies:** It certainly does. It leaves you suspicious of any good fortune that you may have, because you know that it means something terrible is already waiting in the shadows.

**FeVirFever:** Yeah

**FeVirFever:** i think that’s whats this is

**FeVirFever:** sometimes I wonder if im not supposed to be happy

**FeVirFever:** maybe im cursed

**WalktheSkies:** While I highly doubt it, even if you are cursed, there are always ways to break them. It may be difficult, but the pursuit of a cure helps one put their own life into perspective. You begin to weigh what you can and cannot endure, and what you value most. And, on rare occasions, you are able to rid yourself of the curse by realizing it never was one to begin with. You may have past demons whispering in your ear, but that is all they are able to do.

**FeVirFever:** you sure YOUR not a therapist?

**FeVirFever:** Thanks Obi-Wan

**FeVirFever:** I appreciate it

**FeVirFever:** nd for not laughing your ass off at me

**FeVirFever:** i mean you might be but thanks for not letting it translate to text

**FeVirFever:** this probably sounds dumb but youre not going to bed anytime soon r u?

**WalktheSkies:** I would be happy to stay awake with you for as long as you need.

**FeVirFever:** thanks man

**FeVirFever:** you’re a good friend

**WalktheSkies:** I am honored to be considered one.

_FeVirFever_ finally logged off close to eight in the morning. Loki was tired for the remainder of the day, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind. A scant three weeks later, his virtual acquaintance had the opportunity to return the favor. Loki tossed and turned in bed until he gave up and reached for his phone.

**WalktheSkies:** Hello

The mage let out a soft breath as he saw that the other man was typing within moments. Loki pulled his phone under the blankets with him to read it.

**FeVirFever:** what up?

**FeVirFever:** Weird time for you to be up

**FeVirFever:** you OK?

**WalktheSkies:** I am unable to sleep and I was hoping that you might have been working late again.

**FeVirFever:** Need a bedtime buddy?

**WalktheSkies:** I suppose you could call it that. My mind won’t quiet itself for sleep and, if I must be up, it would be nice to have some semblance of company.

**FeVirFever:** well Im hapy to be a semblance for you

**WalktheSkies:** As much as I needed to move to New York, and as wonderful as it is to be living on my own terms and finally taste real freedom, I can’t help but feel incomplete. I feel…hollow may be the right word. I am a stranger in a strange land and I am finding the transition difficult.

**FeVirFever:** I get it

**FeVirFever:** The chains are finally off, but you’re still rooted in place

**FeVirFever:** the dog that caught the car

**WalktheSkies:** The dog that caught the car? I’m afraid I’m not familiar with the saying.

**FeVirFever:** Sometimes I swear youre an alien

Loki smirked at that.

**FeVirFever:** You know

**FeVirFever:** Dog chases car after car trying to catch one because dogs are dumb and like that sort of thing

**FeVirFever:** But cars are fast and dogs are dogs so they never catch one

**FeVirFever:** the whole point of chasing the car is to CHASE something so if a dog ever catches the damn thing they have no idea wtf to do with it

**WalktheSkies:** It is a simplified analogy, but an apt one. It seems I have caught my car.

**FeVirFever:** it’s a shitty place to eperience

**FeVirFever:** but just caus youre lost now doesn’t mean you’ll always be like that

**FeVirFever:** One door closes another opens and all that bs

**FeVirFever:** You’re brilliant though

**FeVirFever:** and cool to boot You’ll figure something out

**FeVirFever:** It just feels like shit while you do it

**WalktheSkies:** Indeed. My life has devolved into a level of mundanity that I never thought possible for me. I find it simultaneously comforting and highly disturbing. While I am happy to rid myself of the chains of my past, I am discovering that in order to do so I had to give up a part of myself. I’m not sure if I am willing to compromise when it comes to my own nature, but I feel trapped in that if I do not yield, those chains will find me once again.

**FeVirFever:** shit dude

**FeVirFever:** I wish I could offer more help that sounds tough

**WalktheSkies:** I appreciate the concern. Thank you for that. I do not expect you to have the solutions to my problems, but I admit it is nice to finally voice them, audibly or not.

**FeVirFever:** yea

**FeVirFever:** Life sucks, but weve gotta make do with what we have

**FeVirFever:** I may not be able too do much but im her whene you need me

**FeVirFever:** *here whenever yu need me

**FeVirFever:** *you needd me

**FeVirFever:** sweet jesus

**WalktheSkies:** Thank you.

**FeVirFever:** np man

**FeVirFever:** what are friends for?

Friends. Loki stared at his phone, the glowing rectangle acting like a beacon of hope in the literal darkness of his bedroom. It was nice to feel that he had some sliver of a support system. He had recently learned the term and was confident that that was what _FeVirFever_ had become for him. As a being who was completely alone in the universe, it was nice to know that where was at least _one_ being out there that cared for his wellbeing. And even considered him a _friend_.

**FeVirFever:** You gonna be ok?

**WalktheSkies:** Yes, I believe so. Thank you for speaking with me at such a late hour.

**FeVirFever:** dude I expected to be in my workshop for the next couple hrs

**FeVirFever:** its NO problem!

**FeVirFever:** Im willing to hang out as long as you need

**FeVirFever:** Read anything good lately/

**FeVirFever:** Still reading LotR?

**WalktheSkies:** I finished that some time ago, actually. I found it enjoyable.

**FeVirFever:** What?! HOW theyre so LOOONG

**WalktheSkies:** Not particularly. I do hear that J.R.R. Tolkien had written other works set in the same world. I was going to see if the library has any of them when I next visit.

**FeVirFever:** nerd

**WalktheSkies:** Is that an insult or a compliment?

**FeVirFever:** to be first Im not sure

**FeVirFever:** watev

**FeVirFever:** Whare you reading now? I know you’re reading SOMETHING

**FeVirFever:** this is you we’re talking about

**WalktheSkies:** Actually, I have just started A Brief History of Time by a man named Stephen Hawking. It is very good, though a little rudimentary in parts.

**FeVirFever:** Ooo good one

**WalktheSkies:** Am I to believe that you have _read_ a book yourself?

**FeVirFever:** im going to ignore the implied tone there

**FeVirFever:** Mostly audiobook but ya

**WalktheSkies:** Will wonders never cease?

**FeVirFever:** Shut up


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a draining day, to say the least. Things had been slow lately. As refreshingly chaotic as the city could be after spending a lifetime on Asgard, Loki had found himself itching to have some fun. He had only animated a few dozen trees in Central Park. He hadn’t hurt anyone, just caused a bit of panic and pandemonium to break up the monotony of the week. Was it his fault that some of the idiot mortals had decided the best course of action was to trample one another in response? The self-righteous Avengers arrived to scold him like a disappointed parent, of course, and a battle inevitably ensued.

“Jig’s up, Treebeard,” IronMan quipped, exploding one of Loki’s arboreal minions into splinters. “You pissed off the lumberjacks and your forest’s gonna get clear-cut.”

The mage rolled his eyes and spun out of the way of one of the Hawk’s arrows before teleporting to the branches of one of his walking trees. Finally, at least the shining red knight had made a reference he understood.

“You mortals are never happy, are you?” he taunted. “You praise the health benefits of going out and experiencing nature ad nauseum, but when nature sets out to experience _you_ , it becomes something to obliterate. How does that seem fair?”

“Yeah, well, fancy-smancy nature retreats aren’t for everyone. Set up your yoga mat elsewhere, bizarro Buddha.”

The fight continued for nigh an hour before the so-called heroes finally obliterated the remnants of his tree army. Loki was growing tired by then, clearly still drained and out of practice from his…latest fall. He had thought he’d recovered fully, but it seems he may have been wrong. In the end, the IronMan and his great green beast had him all but pinned against a rock. Well, that was enough for one day. Loki let out a wistful sigh and vanished.

From where he had teleported he could faintly hear the gaggle of supposed warriors arguing about where he had gone and what they should about it. Loki shifted his outfit and face, then stepped out of the alleyway to head for home. Battles like this used to make him feel better. Energized, even. But today he just felt…tired. What had any of it accomplished? Truthfully, all Loki had done with his little display was advertise to his nemeses that he was still at least visiting Earth. What a useless waste.

Was he really this bored with life already?

He glanced at his phone, but it seemed _FeVirFever_ hadn’t sent anything since their last conversation. The god tucked the device back into his pocket and started down the street, leaving the sound of police sirens behind him.

On his way home, he stopped by his local grocery store for necessities…a strangely mundane task after supposedly “attacking” Central Park, or so the television near the register was broadcasting with amateurishly framed highlights from their battle. Loki made a face at the footage. The look on tele-Loki’s face didn’t look like him. It looked as disinterested and empty as he felt now. Disgusting.

“I know, right?”

The mage turned to the cashier ringing up his items with a questioning look.

The teenager nodded toward the small television screen. “Loki. I mean…I’m glad he’s not, ya know, full-out _invading_ us anymore, but…God, he freaks me out.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I mean, doesn’t he weird you out, too?”

“His skill is rather impressive, actually. The Avengers don’t seem able to pin him down. I’d say that must be quite a feat considering they’re _Earth’s mightiest heroes_ and all.”

The cashier looked a little disturbed by that. “Uh…I guess so. Just makes him scarier, I think. Just knowing a monster like him is out there still, ya know? Some psycho who wants to turn us all into slugs or something…”

“A world full of slugs isn’t actually somewhere I’d like to live,” Loki mumbled as he paid for his purchases.

“Who knows _what_ kinda world nutjob monsters want to live in, though, man. You know what I mean?”

Loki didn’t quite meet the child’s eye as he gathered his bags. “…I believe I do.”

“Well, stay safe, man. Have a—”

The god didn’t wait around to hear the rest of the cashier’s farewell. He went home, quietly put his groceries away, and retreated to the comfort of a steam-filled shower in a fruitless attempt to literally wash away the day. He had emerged almost an hour later to find a message from _FeVirFever_ waiting for him.

**FeVirFever:** OMG have you tried the new bean twist espresso thing at JavaJam?! Its AMAZING!!!!!11

**WalktheSkies:** I’m afraid I don’t care much for coffee.

Again, the man’s response was almost instantaneous.

**FeVirFever:** HOW DO YOU LIVE?! First no movies now this?

**FeVirFever:** How am I only NOW hearing about this?!

**FeVirFever:** WTF Darth?

**WalktheSkies:** I prefer tea, actually.

**FeVirFever:** O ya

**FeVirFever:** Art snob I forgot

**FeVirFever:** you’re missing out man

**WalktheSkies:** I think I’ll live.

**FeVirFever:** Your loss!!!

**FeVirFever:** Anyway wats up?

**FeVirFever:** I’m hyped up on caffeine and it’s great

**FeVirFever:** Gonna pay 4 it later though…

**FeVirFever:** That’s future FeVir’s problem tho

Loki stood in his bedroom, watching the stranger’s messages pop up on his screen one after another. He sighed, slowly lowering himself to the edge of his bed as he began to type. He thought of resisting, proving to himself that he didn’t need a mortal to reassure him and get him through a mildly difficult day. But he found the lure of his friend’s messages difficult to resist, and he was too tired to try.

**WalktheSkies:** How was your day today?

**FeVirFever:** Long, sucky af

**FeVirFever:** had some issues at “the office”” that popped up at the worst time

**FeVirFever:** Which is why I get to have super special fancy coffee because dammnit I deserve it for all the shit i put up with

**FeVirFever:** You?

**WalktheSkies:** I’m afraid I’ve had much the same.

**FeVirFever:** Wanna talk about it?

_Did_ he want to talk about it? Loki stared at his phone long enough that the display dimmed, and still he was unsure of the answer. He could just see the mortal’s next message on the screen as it came through.

**FeVirFever:** You okay?

No, he evidently wasn’t, if he was actually deciding to answer such a question.

**WalktheSkies:** I suppose I am feeling isolated recently. It’s strange; I spent much of my youth actively seeking out solitude and my adolescence being shunned for my talents and passions. There are millions of people in this city, yet I somehow feel more alone now than I ever have. I don’t understand it.

**FeVirFever:** Heavy

**FeVirFever:** I get it though

**FeVirFever:** I’m no stranger to feelin alone in a crowded room

**FeVirFever:** It sucks

**FeVirFever:** Sounds like you’ve spent a lot of yur life alone and you finally reached your quota

**FeVirFever:** Also a feeling Im familiar with actually

**FeVirFever:** Full disclosure I can count on one hand how many people I’ve actually loved and had my back in my life

**FeVirFever:** Everyone has their limits man

**FeVirFever:** Don’t beat yoursellf up for being human

Loki scoffed, but the sentiment left a small smile on his lips.

**FeVirFever:** But hey Im proud of ya

**WalktheSkies:** Whatever for?

**FeVirFever:** U said kids made fun of you for doing what you liked right?

**WalktheSkies:** My talents are considered unmanly. I was proficient in athletics, certainly, but I did not care for it. My brother, however, excelled at it…much to his father’s delight. I largely preferred more scholarly pursuits.

**FeVirFever:** Got it

**FeVirFever:** Well then Im even more proud of you- You were you even if people didn’t like it

**FeVirFever:** You stuck to yur guns and kept liking what you did, right?

**FeVirFever:** Fuck em it’s your life not theirs

**FeVirFever:** Not everyone comes out the other end still being them

**FeVirFever:** hell, i got lost for a long time myself

**FeVirFever:** Only really started figuring out who I was a couple years ago

**FeVirFever:** Id become what everyone expected me to be you know?

**WalktheSkies:** I can sympathize. Nothing I ever did won my father’s affections. I suppose I was fortunate to learn that at an early age, relatively speaking.

**FeVirFever:** Looks like we’re both daddy’s little disappointment in that regard

**FeVirFever:** But hey as far as the lonely thing goes, it sounds lkie your in a slump

**FeVirFever:** Try getting out some

**FeVirFever:** Call a friend or something maybe

**FeVirFever:** Shit you said you were new in town right? Sorry totally forgot

**FeVirFever:** Maybe go out and meet people thenlike I said I know all the best spots in town!!! Want me to send ya a list?

**FeVirFever:** You’re getting a list hang on

He gave a light chuckle as his screen lit up with the names of local bars, clubs, and restaurants. Loki may not be welcome in New York City, but it seemed that Luka might be. He got up to ready himself for bed. The mage slipped between the sheets, made himself comfortable, and began to read each rambling description the mortal offered for the dozen or so locations on his list.


	4. Chapter 4

Life continued as usual, at least for Loki’s new version of it. He turned in a few translations of a manuscript, paid his incoming bills, earned himself a few free but somehow incredibly empty meals and outings from a few still-sex-desperate mortals, and spent a number of beautiful afternoons reading in the park. It was a quiet, mundane existence, but at least it was his own.

Loki was finishing some routine data entry for a client when his phone on the table buzzed. A smile immediately came to his lips and reached for it immediately.

**FeVirFever:** Finally free!

**FeVirFever:** your plan worked great btw!!!

**FeVirFever:** Clints totally sworn vengence on me

**FeVirFever:** paybacks gonna be a bitch but its SO worth it

**FeVirFever:** i told him pink looks great on him but I don’t think he believes me

**FeVirFever:** I think the only reason im alive is because Nat agreed

**FeVirFever:** OMG YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK OF BETRAYL ON HIS FACE!!

**FeVirFever:** im saving the pic for the scrapbook

**FeVirFever:** ANYWAY

**FeVirFever:** Howre you doing today? Get that book sent off yet?

**WalktheSkies:** Yesterday, in fact.

**FeVirFever:** Awesome!

**WalktheSkies:** Indeed. I am so happy to hear our plan worked out so well! A little mischief is good for the soul. Your friend Clint may not agree at the moment, but I’d say he should have considered the consequences of consuming food that was not his own.

**FeVirFever:** too bad he’s a bridbrain

**FeVirFever:** no doubt he’ll try it agian at some point

**WalktheSkies:** Then we should begin planning for the inevitable now so the execution will be as timely as possible.

**FeVirFever:** I like how you think!!

**FeVirFever:** So you ben celebratin your book stuff being done yet?

**WalktheSkies:** Not particularly. I was considering purchasing a copy of the Lord of the Rings films I have heard about. I enjoyed the books very much and am interested to see it played out.

**FeVirFever:** Yo know normally I’d be asking how the hell you havn’t seen them yet but this is YOU I’m talking to

**FeVirFever:** Ive come to accept that you’ve somehow missed out on every worthwhile thing on planet earth

**FeVirFever:** You’re lucky I like you

**WalktheSkies:** I am honored by such high praise come from such a learned individual. You are quite the credit to your race.

**FeVirFever:** Damn skippy

**FeVirFever:** If you’re a big fan of the books I recommend the extended editions

**FeVirFever:** Long as hell but I think you’ll like hem

**WalktheSkies:** Thank you. I will make sure to seek them out.

**FeVirFever:** No problemo

**FeVirFever:** If you can sit through three giant books a couple movies shouldn’t be too hard

**WalktheSkies:** I enjoy reading. I suppose it is one of the only constants in my life. After all that their kind have done for me, it is second nature to approach any book as an old friend.

**FeVirFever:** Remind me to get you a Barnes an Noble giftcard for Christmas

**FeVirFever:** I’m kinda the same way with tech and stuff tbh

**FeVirFever:** I guess I’m a little lost if I don’t have a project going on

**WalktheSkies:** So it is for any creative mind. I understand the feeling. Perhaps that is why I have felt so hollow these past few months; I no longer have the anchor of my studies or former responsibilities. I’m afraid I’m not entirely sure how to go about finding a new focus.

**FeVirFever:** Paradigms shifts are tough

**FeVirFever:** Maybe I can help Third party and all that

**WalktheSkies:** You believe you can heal a complete stranger’s mental and emotional ailments without ever having met them or so much as verbally spoken with them?

**FeVirFever:** I am brilliant

**FeVirFever:** Besides you’re not a TOTAL stranger anymore, Chewbacca

**FeVirFever:** I know all about you now! We’re best buds!!

**WalktheSkies:** Do you, now?

**FeVirFever:** Sure do!!!!!1

**FeVirFever:** You’re a total bookworm, you’re not from NYC , are the least pop culture educated person on the planet, yur into theater, have a definite addiction to tea You have a brother and daddy issues, know more langauges than any human being should, your fav color is green, you’re smart as hell and witty af, u have a soft spot for cats but you’re not much of a horse fan, your favorite season is spring…

**FeVirFever:** What else??

**FeVirFever:** Oh and your sleep shedule is as almost as screwed up as mine which is really saying something and you should probably try and fix that

Loki stared down at his phone in honest surprise. Not only had _FeVirFever_ apparently been paying attention to their conversations, but Loki had exposed himself far more than he ever had with anyone else in quite some time. _FeVirFever_ had proved easy for him to talk to, and Loki supposed that he had been isolated enough that he had become almost desperate for such a connection. He had to admit, it was nice to have someone to talk to who seemed to understand him, even if they _were_ a mortal. He often looked forward to hearing from the man, even at odd hours of the night, and the man on the other end of the connection always seemed happy to hear from Loki in turn.

What a strange feeling it was to realize he really did have a friend.

**FeVirFever:** I didn’t freak you out did I?

**FeVirFever:** Shit I probbly freaked you out

**FeVirFever:** Sorry

**FeVirFever:** i swear Im not a stalker

**FeVirFever:** You’re just really interesting

**FeVirFever:** that came out wrong too

**FeVirFever:** I just don’t connect with many people ad its nice to talk with someone who doesn’t piss me off or bore me to tears

**WalktheSkies:** I know what you mean. I admit I’m not usually so forward with people as I have been with you. I have yet to see your face, but I feel you understand me better than even my own family had. Truthfully I’m not entirely sure how to process that.

**FeVirFever:** so I didn’t scare you off?

**WalktheSkies:** Against my better judgement, no you have not.

**FeVirFever:** WHEW thank god

**FeVirFever:** thought I fucked up another friendship

**WalktheSkies:** You truly consider me a friend?

**FeVirFever:** Sure I do

**FeVirFever:** I don’t have many of them Most people just want me for my good looks ;P

**FeVirFever:** look I like talking to you

**FeVirFever:** I cant say that about a lot of people Yor different

**WalktheSkies:** I have to say I enjoy your company as well, virtual though it may be.

**FeVirFever:** Yeah

**FeVirFever:** speaking of which

**FeVirFever:** I don’t know if it’s a good idea to ask this or not…

**FeVirFever:** but

**FeVirFever:** Do you want to meet up sometime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit...!


	5. Chapter 5

_Do you want to meet up sometime?_

Loki hadn’t known what to say at first. It took _FeVirFever_ sending a rapid procession of apologies to spur the god into action. He had responded positively, and the pair quickly set up a time and place to meet the following week. The trickster felt uncharacteristically nervous in the days leading up to the rendezvous. He had never given a damn when meeting royalty, generals, heroes of legendary status…but _FeVirFeve_ r, one ordinary mortal man, made him second-guess his decision purely out of…fear. Fear of rejection. He was _scared_ of the rejection of a mere human. What had become of him?

**FeVirFever:** U know I just realized?

Loki looked down at his phone as he rode the city bus home from one of his many trips to the local library, a heavy canvas bag of books at his side. His virtual companion was already typing another follow-up message.

**FeVirFever:** We’re litearlly meeting in a couple days and we don’t even know each others names

**WalktheSkies:** I often hear it’s dangerous to reveal your legal identity to those on the internet, but it seems we have managed to skip over that step entirely and shared every intimate detail of our lives instead.

**FeVirFever:** Yeah we’re kinda a couple of backwards fuckups aren’t we?

**FeVirFever:** Aint it great?

**WalktheSkies:** We certainly seem to be. In light of our upcoming get-together, may I ask your name, mysterious FeVirFever?

**FeVirFever:** My name’s Tony

**WalktheSkies:** It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Tony.

**FeVirFever:** I gotta be honest thogh

**FeVirFever:** I’m older than it looks like you probably are

**FeVirFever:** is that ok?

**FeVirFever:** im not an old geizer of anything but yeah

**FeVirFever:** Might as well tell you now just in case

**WalktheSkies:** I assure you, I look far younger than I am. Your age makes no difference to me.

**FeVirFever:** well that’s a load off Especailly cuz that means I don’t need to give myself away with a damning number

**WalktheSkies:** Likewise.

**FeVirFever:** So whats YOUR name mysterius stranger?

**WalktheSkies:** My name is Luka

**FeVirFever:** You’re kidding

**WalktheSkies:** I am not.

**FeVirFever:** No seriously tell me youre kidding!

**FeVirFever:** You HAVE to have seen Star Wars!!!!!!1

**WalktheSkies:** I assure you I haven’t.

**FeVirFever:** Jesus you are something else

**WalktheSkies:** Why do I feel as though I just walked into a trap that will haunt me for the rest of our relationship?

**FeVirFever:** Because you totally just did!!!!!

**FeVirFever:** I’m not telling you why either

**FeVirFever:** If you wanna figure it out you’ll have to watch the movies!

**FeVirFever:** but omfg this is funny

**WalktheSkies:** You are insufferable.

**FeVirFever:** AHHH you know u love me

**FeVirFever:** Don’t watch the first 3 though. Start at Episode 4 trust me youll thank me

**FeVirFever:** And maybe ignore some of the new ones too

**FeVirFever:** ok really just watch 4 5 and 6

**FeVirFever:** Trust me youll get why I love your name soo much

**WalktheSkies:** I am fully prepared to groan in eternal, unrelenting agitation.

**FeVirFever:** Awesome! You’ll have ta tell me when you watch it

**FeVirFever:** I need live commentary!!

**FeVirFever:** EVEN BETTER!!! Maybe we could watch it together sometime!!

**FeVirFever:** Caus that’s a thing that could totally happen now

**FeVirFever:** Wow that’s weird to think about

**WalktheSkies:** It is, but I admit I’m not adverse to the idea. I daresay I am excited to be able to watch a film with you. Your guidance will be much appreciated during my “pop culture education” as I believe you once phrased it.

**FeVirFever:** Hell yeah!!

**FeVirFever:** Shit Peps here

**FeVirFever:** She’s giving me THE LOOK I think I missed a meeting or something

**WalktheSkies:** I’m afraid you are on your own to face your punishment. Tell Pepper hello for me and that I feel you deserve whatever terrible punishment she deems worthy of your trespass.

**FeVirFever:** Traitor

**FeVirFever:** Don’t say things like that you’ll make her more powerful!

**WalktheSkies:** Perhaps you should give her your full attention now rather than worsening your punishment by continuing to speak with me.

**FeVirFever:** I hate it when you’re right

**FeVirFever:** you’re right too much

**WalktheSkies:** I will speak with you later. Take care, Tony.

**FeVirFever:** You too Luka

The mage couldn’t stop smiling. _Tony_. His _friend’s_ name was Tony. He had a friend and he was going to meet with them. Loki… _Luka_ wouldn’t be alone any longer, and he could hardly wait. Though he had been stalking dating apps for some time before meeting Tony, Loki never expected to find anyone that he actually _cared_ about on the damned things.

They decided upon a popular café familiar to them both, and Loki counted down the remaining days until their meeting. His level of near-giddy excitement amazed him. _FeVirFever_ was just a mortal, yes, but he was Loki’s friend. A true friend who liked _him_. Not one of his personas, but the mage himself. It was a downright exhilarating thing for him to experience. He had no pictures of _FeVirFever_ , only his words, and yet Loki felt his heart beating loudly in his chest as he took the bus to the café. It did not matter what Tony looked like; the god already knew the man would be beautiful to his eyes.

Loki hated that he was wearing a false skin. He needed to look like his profile picture, after all. It was a necessary lie, and one that Loki was content to keep if it meant that he could have a relationship—friendship or otherwise—with the man whose poorly-typed words had so ensnared him. He stepped off the bus, swallowed, and started down the street. He fiddled with the cuffs of his suit and ran long fingers through his hair to make sure he was presentable. He needed to make a good impression.

“Sunglasses, _The Hobbit_ , AC/DC tee-shirt,” he muttered to himself every few steps.

That would be his cue. That would be Tony. His friend. The phone in his pocket buzzed and the god reached for it immediately.

**FeVirFever:** I’m here

**FeVirFever:** its kinda busy

**FeVirFever:** a lot busy actually

**FeVirFever:** You here?

**WalktheSkies:** Not yet. I just stepped off the bus. I should be there in a few minutes.

**FeVirFever:** awesome!!

**FeVirFever:** is it stupid that im really nervous?

**WalktheSkies:** If it is, then I suppose we’re both fools. :)

**FeVirFever:** Holy shit you did a smiley!!!

**FeVirFever:** I’m a bad influence on you

**WalktheSkies:** That is the first in my life that I have ever heard such a sentiment. I have always been named as the influencer.

**FeVirFever:** That just makes my crimes even worse

**WalktheSkies:** I suppose it does. Congratulations—you have achieved a feat to which no other has come close!

**FeVirFever:** Awesome

**FeVirFever:** My overachieving streak continues

**FeVirFever:** you here yet?

**WalktheSkies:** Patience. I am nearly there.

**FeVirFever:** k

**FeVirFever:** Ill try to get a spot in one of the booths

**FeVirFever:** or close to them

**FeVirFever:** whatever I can get jeez we shouldda picked a better time

**WalktheSkies:** I shall see you soon, Tony.

Loki soon after walked into the busy café and immediately began scanning the establishment. There were faces everywhere, bodies shuffling about as they fetched their coffees or mulled around the tables. There were teenagers, mothers with their children, older gentlemen reading newspapers or business-types chatting away on cellphones. Some had books on their tables, most did not. None of them were penned by Tolkien. The god shuffled further into the shop, eyeing every table and booth in search of Tony.

A crisp, new copy of _The Hobbit_ sat at the edge of one of the booths at the far wall. A man wearing dark sunglasses sat beside it, bouncing his knee as his fingers drummed nervously against the cup of coffee between his hands. Loki’s heart stopped. It was Tony. It had to be. The man raised his coffee to his lips, briefly revealing the AC/DC logo emblazoned across his chest. It was him. _FeVirFever_ was there, waiting for him!

Loki took a light-footed step forward before his mind and body ground to a sudden halt. The mage knew the man’s hair, his stature, his signature goatee. He knew this man…and Loki could not wish harder that he did not.

Tony Stark wet his lips and looked down at the phone he pulled from his pocket. Loki watched him tap away at the device for a few seconds, which was quickly followed by a familiar vibrating hum in the palm of his own hand. Loki, after a few slow moments of horror, dared to look down at his screen.

**FeVirFever:** How far are you?

Loki’s breathing began to quicken. He looked up from his phone and back to the Avenger sitting across the café. His Tony…was Stark. The IronMan. His enemy. His friend was one of the Avengers…he had been speaking with _Tony Stark_ for nearly three months, pouring out his innermost insecurities and depending upon the man for conversation and companionship. Loki felt like he was going to be sick.

He turned on a dime and pushed his way through the crowd and back out into the street. He didn’t even head back to the bus stop; he was too distraught to realize what direction he was heading so long as the café was behind him. The god’s breath was growing quick and shallow. The edges of his vision were blurring as he hurried down the sidewalk. The cellphone still clenched in his fist vibrated again and again, on and off for what felt like hours.

It was nearly sunset when Loki slowly began to come back to his surroundings. He was standing on a warf staring at the Hudson River. Where he was exactly, the trickster didn’t rightfully know, but that didn’t much matter. He looked down at his phone only to find the screen blank; at some point it had run out of battery. He was…thankful for that. Loki tucked the item in his pocket and let out a ragged sigh.

Sitting down where he stood, Loki watched the water lap quietly against the warf in an endless procession. _FeVirFever_ was Tony Stark. _Fe Vir_. It made perfect sense now, and Loki hated himself for being so blind to the obvious. His only friend in the whole of the universe was his most public enemy. What a fool he had been to believe that the Norns would allow him even this. Loki closed his eyes, once again completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice fan you have there, Loki. It'd be a shame if something were to hit it...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda short...but important.

**FeVirFever:** hey Luka r u there?

**FeVirFever:** ???

**FeVirFever:** its been a while

**FeVirFever:** im guessing your not coming

**FeVirFever:** I guess you know who I am now huh

**FeVirFever:** I freaked you out didn’t i?

**FeVirFever:** Sorry

**FeVirFever:** u there?

**FeVirFever:** Luka?

**FeVirFever:** Please answer

**FeVirFever:** Luka?

**FeVirFever:** I’m sorry

Loki didn’t know why he hadn’t yet deleted his account. The buzzing ping that once brought him so much joy now made him cringe. He set his phone to silent, but it did little to set him at ease. His eyes flickered to the device throughout the day out of habit. Sometimes he would see the screen light up with what be a new, hopeful notification from the man he had once dared to call a friend. It took all of his will not to answer.

Days passed slowly. Loki barely left his apartment, though he found it nearly impossible to accomplish anything of worth. He wanted _FeVirFever_ back. If he had never agreed to greet the mortal, he could still be living in the blissful ignorance he so desperately wanted to reclaim. He missed his friend. Stark, he had to continually remind himself. Loki hadn’t been speaking with a _friend_ ; he’d been speaking with IronMan of the Avengers.

An Avenger who had assured him of his worth as an individual on more than one occasion. An Avenger who had thanked him for his own support in turn. An Avenger who had cheered him up on bad days and sought his comfort in his own instances of personal weakness. An Avenger whom he had projected a million faces upon as he fantasized what life would be like if they were ever able to occupy the same space. But still…an Avenger.

Loki pushed his laptop away with a sigh. He couldn’t focus on working today. He got up from his desk and wandered to the kitchen to put on a kettle of tea. Meditation had been difficult lately, but perhaps some warm tea would help calm him just enough for another attempt. He glanced toward the small radio set on the counter for a fraction of a second. Its dial turned on its own accord to fill the space with the relief of distracting music.

Unfortunately for him—because Norns forbid he be able to find refuge for any significant amount of time—the usual broadcast of classical music and artistic discussion was interrupted by a grating shriek signifying an incoming emergency broadcast.

“ _Reports of a possible terrorist attack near Chinatown has prompted an evacuation of surrounding blocks. Citizens are reporting what appears to be a small army of robots. The Avengers have been sighted en route. Please seek shelter and avoid the area at all costs. We will continue reporting on the event as it unfolds._ ”

Before he realized what he was doing, Loki was crossing his apartment to reopen his laptop. The mage quickly typed in some local news and social media URLs in order to find footage of the so-called attack. He quickly found the livestream of someone on the ground. It was shaky and choppy and the person was clearly trying to hide from the chaos while simultaneously capturing the event on camera.

“ _Get out of here, kid!_ ”

Loki’s chest tightened at the sound of the familiar metallic voice. The camera swung around to come face-to-face with the IronMan suit. The teenager sputtered something that Loki couldn’t be bothered to listen to. The superhero again insisted that the streamer find safety before a blurred projectile entered the screen and collided with the hero, sending Stark off-screen with a shout of surprise. The teenager cried out in terror and turned around, the footage becoming incoherent as the youth raced for safety.

“Tony—!”

The trickster god was clothed in his Asgardian battle garb before the word had finished escaping his lips. The scream from his kettle drew his attention just long enough for the mage to flick his wrist and turn the stovetop off. Loki vanished from the apartment barely a moment later.

He emerged in the thick of the madness. Robotic creatures were, indeed, advancing down the street. They shot at cars, streetlights, seemingly anything that would make their destruction look flashy. Whoever had sent them wanted attention, not dominance. That didn’t make them any less dangerous in the immediate future. He needed to find Tony.

“We’ve got a party crasher!” Loki barely heard over the sound of a nearby blaster while he raced to find the scenery from the livestream. Rogers’ voice was already fading behind as he faintly heard “Looks like they’re partnered with Loki…”

The god ignored the self-righteous hero. He blasted away at any robot that grew too close, and leapt to stand atop a traffic light to gain a better vantage point. A flash of red and gold nearly a block away allowed Loki to breathe a sigh of relief. The IronMan was well, and Loki immediately felt like a fool. Of course Tony was alright. The engineer’s suit was far too durable to be damaged by a single blast from a subpar villain’s little android army. What on earth was he doing here?

His thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice that he knew all too well.

“Loki!”

The mage groaned and shot an unwelcoming glare at his boar of a brother as Thor landed nearby, Mjölnir in hand.

“Stop this pointless destruction! What is there to gain by—?”

“This is _not_ my doing, you insufferable oaf!” he shot back in annoyance.

Thor looked bewildered as an empty-headed babe. After a lifetime of dealing with the thunderhead, it was a familiar expression.

“But if this is not—”

“Do you _truly_ think I would align myself with what is _clearly_ a child throwing a tantrum?”

Thor shifted uncomfortably where he stood. Loki did not care for the thoughtful look on Thor’s face. The mage grumbled and hopped down from his perch, once again questioning why he was still here. He should just go home, reheat his kettle, and lend some attention to the new manuscript that his client had emailed that morning.

“I’m here” Thor said in response to something that Loki assumed a teammate had reported in his ear. “The Man of Iron has been hit?” he roared angrily. “Where?”

Loki snapped his attention toward his adoptive brother.

“ _What_?”

The idiot was taken aback by the other god’s reaction. Presumably without thinking, he responded “Stark has been hit and he—”

“ _Where_?”

“Loki, what—?”

“ _Where is he, Thor_?”

“Loki, I do not have time for your games. I have to help—”

“ _Ugh_ , imbecile!”

The mage teleported away, leaving Thor to fend for himself. Loki watched the thunder god from the shadows, spying as Thor huffed in frustration, spun his hammer, and sped off to where he was needed. Loki quickly followed, quickly overtaking the Asgardian when he spotted Tony up ahead.

“Shit! Little help, please! These tin cans aren’t as much fun when they decide to go Megazord on you!” IronMan called as he fought against what appeared to be a conglomeration of the invading robots.

Tony was on the ground, largely using only one blaster, and losing ground. Even an idiot could see that Stark’s suit was damaged and the mortal was doing what he could to keep up the fight. As brilliant and capable as the man was, Loki didn’t care to let the human stand alone.

Loki sent a shot of seiðr at the knee joint of the mechanical foe. The thing faltered, its latest attack on Tony missing him by a mile. Loki hit it again, snapping the joint and sending the mechanical compilation to the ground.

“Reindeer Games?”

Loki looked up at The IronMan… _FeVir_.

The perplexed mortal continued. “Either your aim’s gotten _really bad_ since we last met, or you’re having an identity crisis.”

That was certainly an interesting way to put it.

Loki tried to think of a rebuttal, a deflecting quip. But what came out of his mouth was “Are you alright?”

“Excuse me?”

The mage swallowed uncomfortably. His friend was watching him from behind the glowing eyes of his enemy’s metal mask. His friend who…had no idea who stood before him. Loki threw another whip of seiðr at the robots threatening to close in on them instead of answering. Tony sent a small, reflexive blast at the robotic collective struggling to stand nearby.

“Can your suit sustain you?”

“And you’re asking why…?”

“ _Can you safely finish this fight, Stark?_ ”

Tony fired up both of his repulsors in response. Loki’s shoulders relaxed to see that the IronMan suit seemed to have reallocated its resources to optimize its usefulness. Good.

“Don’t die,” the mage said quietly before disappearing again.

Loki stood quietly in the middle of his apartment for some time. The radio was still on, chattering updates on the _attack_ still going on, but his muddled mind wouldn’t let him make out any of the words. Loki looked over at the cellphone charging on his windowsill and started questioning…everything.

He forced himself to wait, agonizing over what had and would transpire. He listened to the radio with his head in his hands. The moment an announcement was made that the danger had been addressed and the Avengers had emerged victorious, Loki seized his phone.

**WalktheSkies:** Are you alright?


	7. Chapter 7

Loki refused leave his phone until he received a reply. He sat and waited. And waited. And waited. A new notification pinged his phone forty-five minutes later.

**FeVirFever:** Yeah im good

**FeVirFever:** its nice to hear from you

**FeVirFever:** wasn’t sure I ever would

**FeVirFever:** you’re safe right?

The god let out a sigh of relief. It was silly, he knew; Stark was a seasoned Avenger and a brilliant man. Still, it was a weight off his mind to know that the mortal was safe and sound.

**WalktheSkies:** I am well. I heard about the attack on the radio and was concerned.

**FeVirFever:** what no faith in me?

**FeVirFever:** seriously though Im really glad youre okay

**FeVirFever:** Ive been worried

**FeVirFever:** And thanks for checking on me

**FeVirFever:** I appreciate it

**WalktheSkies:** I apologize for not meeting with you.

**FeVirFever:** It’s okay

**FeVirFever:** I knew I was taking a big risk asking in the first place

**FeVirFever:** tbh I was scared it might end up worse tan it did

**WalktheSkies:** Even so, I apologize. I’m afraid if we were to meet that day, what I have to offer would be a disappointment, to say the least. I couldn’t bring myself to reveal who I truly am. Not to you.

**FeVirFever:** youd never disappoint me Luka

**FeVirFever:** Shit man

**FeVirFever:** im just glad youre talking to me

**FeVirFever:** if you want to just stay friends on here that’s fine

**FeVirFever:** since I haven’t heard any tabloids talking about how im picking up guys online or taht I cry after a bad dream or whateven I don’t see any reason why we cant just pretend that whole thing never happened

**FeVirFever:** i knew I was running the risk of you taking advantage ofw ho I was when I asked to meet

**FeVirFever:** my friends said I was crazy to ask ya but I knew you aren’t like that

**WalktheSkies:** I would not advertise your insecurities to the public, Tony. My loyalty is a rare thing for one to have. I do not take our connection lightly. These past few days have been agony for me, and I would rather not dwell there any longer.

**WalktheSkies:** I apologize for hurting you by leaving the café. I wish I could better explain myself, I sincerely do, but I hope you understand when I tell you that I cannot. Your friendship is precious to me and I do not want to lose you.

**FeVirFever:** you’re way better with words than me so Ill say ditto to that

**FeVirFever:** You mean a lot to me too Luka

**FeVirFever:** Im super sad I don’t get to hang out with you in person

**FeVirFever:** but im just glad iv got you at all an that you didn’t just up and run forever when you found out who I was

**FeVirFever:** sorry about that btw

**FeVirFever:** who I am kinda ruins a lot of shit

**FeVirFever:** Look

**FeVirFever:** I thought you never wanted to talk to me again

**FeVirFever:** Whatever your comfortable with im comferle with ok?

**FeVirFever:** *comfortably

**FeVirFever:** u know what I mean

**WalktheSkies:** I do, and I thank you.

**FeVirFever:** hey that’s how friends roll

**WalktheSkies:** Even so, I would like to apologize again. I wish more than anything that we could officially meet, but I’m afraid who we are has placed undue restrictions upon the both of us. I have never before cursed my station more than I do now, and I’m afraid if you indeed _knew_ me you would understand the true depth of that statement.

**FeVirFever:** don’t talk like that Luka

**FeVirFever:** you’re amazing

**FeVirFever:** I know u don’t want to meet in person and that’s OK

**FeVirFever:** but I just wanna say this ok?

**FeVirFever:** I don’t care who you are

**FeVirFever:** All I care about is that youre Luka and you’re my friend

**FeVirFever:** One of my BEST friends

**FeVirFever:** so long as youre in my life SONEHOW that’s enough ok??

**FeVirFever:** I need you in my life Luka

**WalktheSkies:** And I you, Tony. Thank you for being so understanding when I am not entirely sure that I deserve such generosity.

**FeVirFever:** Ah yure fine

**FeVirFever:** Where would Han Solo be without his Chewbacca???/

**WalktheSkies:** I take back what I said. I’m afraid we cannot be friends any longer.

**FeVirFever:** OH ShUT UP YOU LOVE MEE!!

**FeVirFever:** besides I know you don’t even know what that’s from

**WalktheSkies:** I don’t need to.

**FeVirFever:** Harsh

Things went back to normal within the week, relatively speaking. With _FeVirFever_...Tony…back in his life, Loki’s spirits quickly returned and he found that the mundanity of his life no longer weighed so heavily upon him.

With the disclosure of Tony’s identity, Loki found it ironically freeing to talk to the man. There was now context to their conversations. It wasn’t a random man named Clint who had had his hair turned pink, but Agent Barton, and it wasn’t a coworker named Steve that Loki helped his friend trick into visiting a strip club, but the illustrious Captain America. While a faint voice in the back of his head noted that his many conversations with Tony could be seen as collecting intel on the Avengers, Loki found that he honestly didn’t care. He was enjoying the virtual company of his dear friend; anything else was merely incidental.

The god did, however, continue to carry a sense of guilt. Their relationship was noticeably unbalanced; Loki knew exactly who he was speaking with, but Tony still had no inkling who _WalktheSkies_ really was. Tony deserved to know the truth. Unfortunately, Loki was selfish. If he revealed himself, the mage knew that he would lose the most precious thing in his life, and he could not afford such a loss. He would protect their friendship by any means necessary.

And he would also protect Tony.

**FeVirFever:** shit got weird today

**WalktheSkies:** Oh? Is everything alright?

**FeVirFever:** so probably totally a federal offense to say anything so keep it under yur fancy hipster hat or whatev

**FeVirFever:** but wewere on a mission

**FeVirFever:** and it was weird

**WalktheSkies:** For being so eager to divulge your nation’s secrets, you are being paradoxically cryptic, Tony. Considering you are speaking with me now I assume you made it home from your mission safe and sound, but I’m afraid your story is otherwise lacking any real narrative.

**FeVirFever:** jerk

**WalktheSkies:** I am wounded.

**FeVirFever:** Remember the Chinatown robot thing a couple weeks ago?

**WalktheSkies:** I honestly doubt I could if I tried.

**FeVirFever:** remember how the news said Loki was involved?

**WalktheSkies:** They did mention that, yes.

**FeVirFever:** well the thing is I dint think he was there with the bad guy

**FeVirFever:** I cant see Loki teaming up with a novice crybaby like that bratty wannabe

**FeVirFever:** and he wasn’t there long

**FeVirFever:** Loki showed up beat up some robots, asked me if I was okay,, an peaced out

**FeVirFever:** like he was there JUST to help me out and that was it

**FeVirFever:** was a random weirdass thing but whatever

**FeVirFever:** But the thing is It happened again today!

**FeVirFever:** The guy pops in outta nowhere, shots some grunt with his magic, grabs me and teleports to the damn control room!

**FeVirFever:** spouts off a bunch of info wed been looking for and lets me know all the shit the bad guys did to the controls Tells me to fix it, and just poofs off again!!!

**FeVirFever:** WTF?!

**WalktheSkies:** You’re upset that Loki helped you?

**FeVirFever:** well

**FeVirFever:** no

**FeVirFever:** not exactly

**FeVirFever:** I’m just confused as hell

**FeVirFever:** I mean…its weird Lokis a badguy

**FeVirFever:** he INVADED EARTH for crying out loud

**FeVirFever:** I cant figure out WHY hes helping me

**FeVirFever:** and so far its ONLY me

**FeVirFever:** I cant figure eout what his endgame is and I don’t like it

Loki was quiet for some time. His “endgame” was that he wanted to help his only friend and make sure that Tony always came home safe. Unfortunately, he had no way of convincing Tony of such. As capable as the man was, he was still just a fragile mortal. Loki was happy to help ensure the hero’s safety and success, and the excitement of the Avengers’ missions had helped give him a change of pace, brief as they were. He had _liked_ helping.

**WalktheSkies:** Well, I am glad that he was able to help you.

**FeVirFever:** I guess

**FeVirFever:** I just wish I knew what his motive was you know?

**WalktheSkies:** I doubt that I will be able to ease your mind, but I shall share my perspective regardless. So long as Loki is aiding you rather than acting as your enemy, I would accept that aid. From what I know of him, you and Loki share many similarities. There is no doubt in my mind that he must see you as a kindred soul. I would do whatever I could to protect such an individual.

**FeVirFever:** u seriously think hes just helping me because he likes me????

**WalktheSkies:** Essentially, yes. At the _very_ least, I believe the saying “the enemy of my enemy is my friend” easily applies. Unless he gives you reason not to trust him, it seems to be advantageous for you to continue as normal.

**FeVirFever:** Luka my friend

**FeVirFever:** you’re brilliant Probably the smartest person I know beside myself

**FeVirFever:** But I just cant imagine Lokis gone and essentially switched sides just because im sexy

Loki sighed. It was a long shot, but he had tried. He couldn’t very well have Luka be suspicious of Loki’s involvement. He knew that Tony would, at the _very_ least, be resistant to the notion that a notorious villain would be acting as the IronMan’s personal guardian simply because they cared about the mortal. Ironic that such an outlandish tale was the truth. All the more reason to keep Luka’s true identity a secret.

**WalktheSkies:** As I said, I did not expect to ease your anxieties. I do, however, believe you have nothing to fear.

**FeVirFever:** I hope you’re right

Life continued. Conversations happened daily. With Tony’s help, Loki began to finally feel at home on Midgard. He read books, watched a number of films, sought out Midgardian music, and, slowly, began to find more reasons to leave his apartment. At Tony’s encouragement, Loki searched for an outside hobby. He began with walking and exploring the neighboring areas. One such outing resulted in his discovery of what turned out to be something called a “cat rescue.” After passing by the establishment multiple times, Loki finally decided to venture inside to learn more. Not long after, Tony was delighted to hear that his friend was not only spending some of his time as a volunteer, but had gained a roommate.

**FeVirFever:** OMG!!!

**FeVirFever:** whats the little guys name?!

**WalktheSkies:** _Her_ name is Freyja. She is a calico and is just shy of six months old. She is still exploring the apartment, but I am certain she will settle in to her new home soon. I have not had an animal companion in a very long time, but I am very glad to welcome a new one into my life. It is nice to have company.

**FeVirFever:** cuuuuuute

**FeVirFever:** I wish I could meet her

**FeVirFever:** get her all hyped up on catnip and make her an internet celebrity!

**WalktheSkies:** You will do no such thing.

**FeVirFever:** your no fun

**FeVirFever:** Does this mean I can be Freyja’s Uncle Tony?

**WalktheSkies:** Excuse me?

**FeVirFever:** I dunno

**FeVirFever:** if you’re her new dad what am I? I demand a title so I can brag about her to everyone and make their pets feel inferior!!!!!!!

**WalktheSkies:** I am Freyja’s what?

**FeVirFever:** Her dad! Congrats Luka you’re a new cat dad!!

**FeVirFever:** welcome to parenthood!

**WalktheSkies:** I do not know what I can say in response to that.

**FeVirFever:** say im Uncle Tony!

**FeVirFever:** say it!!

**FeVirFever:** PLEEEEEEEEEASE????

**WalktheSkies:** Fine. You can be _Uncle Tony_ to my housecat.

**FeVirFever:** YAY!!!

Loki chuckled, shaking his head as Tony sent a celebratory string of emojis at the good news. Midgardians were strange creatures. He sighed and looked up from his phone to watch the tiny ball of colorful fluff tackle one of his shoes. Freyja stuck her head inside before quickly growing overwhelmed and squirming around in a panicked attempt to free herself. The mage set his phone aside and quickly crossed the room to aid the young feline.

“It is alright, my dear. You’re safe.”

Loki helped the mewling creature escape her confinement, then gently stroked her fur to help her calm down from the ordeal.

“You are the companion of a god, little one. I would move the heavens to make sure you are safe. And I’m certain that your _uncle_ would do the same,” Loki added with a small laugh.

Uncle Tony. As silly as it sounded, Loki couldn’t help but admit that he liked the sound of it. And he liked the thought of the Avenger wanting to attach himself to Loki’s makeshift household in some way. The thought of Tony wanting to be attached to him…literally calling himself a part of Loki’s family…

The mage swallowed around the lump suddenly lodged in his throat. He took the now-purring kitten and carried her back to the couch with him to sit and digest the fleeting daydream of Tony visiting them to check up on his _niece_. Loki wanted that. He wanted…Tony.

“Oh, Freyja,” he sighed sadly as he rubbed under her orange chin. “Why must my heart insist upon what it cannot have?

The kitten only purred in response.

“Yes, I thought as much as well.” Loki leaned back and let the muted sounds of the city carry him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on writing the next chapter...ideally, it'll be done by tomorrow. Hopefully I can keep ahead of the curve...we will see...


	8. Chapter 8

**WalktheSkies:** I found a small ice cream parlor on my way home this afternoon. They have more flavors than I believed existed. You may enjoy some of their selection; they had a full submenu that mentioned various liquor-infused flavors as well as many coffee-related concoctions.

**FeVirFever:** shit no way how have I not heard about them?

**WalktheSkies:** It is a small, family-owned busines. I met the owners. They are a lovely couple, but it seems the weight of some medical bills have put a strain on their finances.

**FeVirFever:** is that a lowkey way of tellin me they could use a financial backer?

**WalktheSkies:** I am simply informing a friend of a wonderful establishment I believe he will enjoy. If you are so tickled to invest in that business, that is your own prerogative. It is you, after all, who suggested the idea of financial backing.

**FeVirFever:** youre a manipulative little brat u know that?

**WalktheSkies:** I have often heard such things, yes, though I do not see how that has any bearing on our conversation.

**FeVirFever:** youre a bitch and I love you for it

**WalktheSkies:** Just so long as you love me.

Tony, of course, did not love the god in the sense Loki had finally realized that he desired, but friendship was enough. The IronMan had countless prospects for partners, but few friends. Loki was just happy to be counted among those Tony cared for no matter the denomination of those affections. It may not measure to the fantasies that invaded his subconscious with greater and greater frequency, but Loki decided that he was at least content to enjoy what he had with his dearest companion.

Even so, the god couldn’t help but admit—at least to himself in the privacy of his own home—that his chats with _FeVirFever_ had grown more and more flirtatious over the last few weeks. Ever since _Luka_ rekindled their avenue of communication, both sides had slowly grown more and more daring in their conversations. Tony’s identity was no longer a cloud over the inventor’s head, and Loki’s trustworthiness was proven in its wake. The groundwork laid, the god was happy to indulge and even _encourage_ Tony’s flirtatious personality.

**FeVirFever:** free hot dogs at baseball games??

**FeVirFever:** the perks of being an Avenger ar awesome!

**WalktheSkies:** Tony, you could buy every _hot dog_ in every stadium for every athletic sport in New York state and have absolutely no change in your bank account. Why in the world are you excited about a single free bit of cylindrical meat placed on cheap bread?

**FeVirFever:** because its tasty

**FeVirFever:** and hey if they want to offer me some cylindrical meat in publis who am I to turn em down???

**FeVirFever:** u jelly?

**WalktheSkies:** What?

**FeVirFever:** wouldn’t turn down your meat either ya know

**FeVirFever:** If that’s whats got you all hot and bothered

**FeVirFever:** ;P

**FeVirFever:** ^_~

**FeVirFever:** :O

**WalktheSkies:** Please stop.

**FeVirFever:** sorry being too horny on main?

**WalktheSkies:** Contrary to what you may think of me, I am not interested in exhibitionism. I’m afraid the only meat you will be having in public is the hot dog currently in your hand. I suggest you be discrete with it; you undoubtedly have cameras on you even at this very moment.

**FeVirFever:** Woa

**FeVirFever:** what I just heard was that you may not like to share my hot dog in public…………………………….

**FeVirFever:** but What about in PRIVATE?

**FeVirFever:** huh?

**WalktheSkies:** I hear that cooking a meal for someone can be a very intimate experience. Why settle for a mere hot dog at a ballpark when I could have a hot roast ready at home?

**FeVirFever:** I like roast

**WalktheSkies:** I am not usually one to brag about my culinary skills, but I must say my roast is quite the delicacy. Few have been granted the fortune to enjoy such a lavish dish. Consider yourself blessed to have even the offer to taste it.

**FeVirFever:** yo know I’m in public right?

**FeVirFever:** all that fancy gourmet talk is heating up another piece of cylindrical meat :P

**FeVirFever:** but I cant have it here!!

**WalktheSkies:** Shame. I suppose you will have to save your appetite for later. Is there anything else you may be able to order to satisfy you in the meantime?

**FeVirFever:** ….

**FeVirFever:** wait

**FeVirFever:** are we talking real food? I thought we were talking about sex stuff…right??

**WalktheSkies:** Not anymore we’re not.

**FeVirFever:** DAMMMIT!!!!!!!11

Not only did Loki grow bolder in their conversations, but in his self-appointment as Tony’s reinforcement on the job as well. It was easiest when their online conversations were interrupted by a sudden emergency or “hero business,” or when a live newscast was broadcasting footage of the Avengers’ latest endeavor. Often, Loki barely made an appearance, covering Tony’s back during the thick of battle or dispatching a key enemy or two before disappearing. Other times, he would appear during moments so that no one but Stark knew he had joined the fray at all.

“Jesus,” the IronMan gasped as a blast of magic whipped away his foe’s weapons and smashed them into a nearby wall. “I shouldn’t be getting used to that,” he grumbled with a shake of his head.

“No thank you?” the mage asked from where he stood as he watched his beloved companion shoot the confused mortals over the nearby embankment. “Your lack of battle etiquette is abysmal.”

“What do you want this time, Criss Angel?”

“I would suggest you take the third corridor, not the first. They are ready and waiting for you. The third hall has five men, though one is feeling rather ill and another is wearing a set of _terribly_ fitting armor. Their helmet keeps sliding.”

The hero threw up his hands. “Okay, seriously. What the hell are you after with all this?”

“ _This_?” Loki asked with an entertained smirk.

“Don’t toy with me. Why the hell are you here, Loki?” Tony demanded. Loki could almost see the man’s angry expression through his helmet. “Why me?”

The trickster’s smile faded into seriousness. “I’m afraid that a magician is not supposed to reveal his secrets, Stark.”

“Oh screw that! _Why_? Why can’t you tell me why you’re fucking here, Houdini?”

The mage paused for the briefest of moments.

He could tell him. He could easily just explain himself right here and now, or at the very least _promise_ to disclose the truth once the day was won. But would Tony trust him? Would an Avenger trust that his enemy was secretly an ally? Or, conversely, would Tony be willing to believe his confession, only to reject Loki in anger at being duped…there were too many variables, too much to risk. Loki’s predicament, though, was still secondary to what really mattered in the moment: helping Tony in his current mission.

The god let out a heavy. “Third corridor, Stark.”

“No. Don’t you dare—!”

Loki reappeared in his apartment. His battle garb disintegrated into a pale dress shirt and black pants. A small furry head looked up from its nap. Freyja mewed happily at her owner’s return, quickly trotting over and rubbing enthusiastically against his leg. She mewed again and switched sides, as if asking him how things had gone.

“Hello, my dear,” the god greeted affectionately.

He bent down to pick up the feline and carried her to the kitchen. He set the calico down on the counter and fetched her a can of food. His teakettle prepared itself behind him as he worked. Loki watched the small animal happily devour her meal while he leaned back against the opposite counter and replayed the encounter over and over in his head.

He _wanted_ to reveal himself to Tony. He wanted nothing more than to be with the mortal, if not romantically than at least platonically. In the same room. A real friend, someone brilliant who could not only keep up with him, but one who could share in his mischief and intellectual pursuits. It was all Loki had ever wanted and yet, as always, the simple fact of who and what he was…kept his dreams just out of reach.

The kettle shrieked for attention and Loki abandoned his thoughts in favor of preparing his tea. He soon carried his warm mug to his work table and Freyja jumped down from her now-empty dish. The mage sat and prepared to lose himself in his work—simple data entry today—and repress his insecurities for a might longer. He was barely ten minutes into his task, however, when a furry lump pounced and painfully clawed its way into Loki’s lap.

“Freyja,” Loki grunted.

He carefully tried to reposition the knife-footed kitten where she sat.

“I must work, little one.”

The kitten mewed and nuzzled Loki’s stomach as he continued to work at his computer. Freyja, dissatisfied with the lack of attention, hopped up onto the table and headed toward the keyboard.

“No,” the god gently reprimanded, scooping her up and placing her back in his lap.

Freyja huffed and jumped back up to the table, only to find herself suspended an inch or so above the surface a moment later. The mage plucked her from the air with a sigh and held her to his chest with his left hand.

“If I hold you, will you allow me to conduct my work?”

The small cat purred happily. She settled against his chest and squinted up at him in a feline smile. Loki smiled at her. Yes, he would push the internal conflict of his non-relationship aside for the time being. His _child_ was in need of attention, and he needed to be a good _cat father_ for her. Her uncle would be disappointed if he was anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's on the short side.  
> It was originally going to be longer, but I decided to split it into two chapters instead.  
> Besides, that means I can upload this portion now...because the next bit ain't done just yet.
> 
> Ideally, there's only 3 installments left now...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. It fought me almost every step of the way AND it's on the longer side for this fic. I'm not good at writing this sort of stuff...so apologies in advance if it feels like it falls short at times.

His phone buzzed somewhere nearby. Loki opened his eyes, blinking away the veil of sleep. The phone buzzed again, vibrating across the bedside table. With a wide yawn, the god attempted to stretch his limbs only to be restricted by the press of a small body against his own. Freyja nuggled into the warmth of his stomach, purring loudly. Oh, fine. Loki rumbled in response and leaned over. He licked affectionately at the little calico’s head and wrapped his tail around them both. Freyja kneaded his side and buried her face into his onyx fur while he groomed her.

Loki hated to disturb her, but the allure of a third notification was far too great. The god shifted back to his usual form, careful of his small companion as he did so. Freyja meowed in protest anyway and pressed herself even more tightly to Loki’s bare chest to make up for his sudden lack of fur. The god called the cellphone to him with a flick of his wrist and unlocked the device.

**FeVirFever:** Mornin sunshine!

**FeVirFever:** Look at me up at a normal hour!!

**FeVirFever:** are you proud??

**WalktheSkies:** That remains to be seen. Did you just wake or have you worked through the night again?

**FeVirFever:** That’s not the point!!!!!!!!!!

**FeVirFever:** but ya got me

**FeVirFever:** Jarvis says ive been up for 35 hours

**FeVirFever:** doesn’t feel a minute over 33

**WalktheSkies:** Hilarious. You need sleep, Tony. You may be an Avenger, but you are still a mortal man, and you need to take better care of yourself. Your sleep schedule is more abysmal than I had imagined, and I have no doubt that you have not eaten a real meal in some time either.

**FeVirFever:** not true!

**WalktheSkies:** What was the last thing you ate?

**WalktheSkies:** Tony, answer my question.

**FeVirFever:** fine I had half a bagof mandMs

**WalktheSkies:** Tony.

**FeVirFever:** OK MOM Ill get something to eat

**FeVirFever:** youre gtting as bad as Pepper and Rhodey

**WalktheSkies:** Perhaps the problem lies with the common denominator between us.

**FeVirFever:** you’re no fun anymore

**WalktheSkies:** Yes, I agree. It is absolutely horrid of me to care for your wellbeing. I am truly a beast. I suppose it would be best if we were to never speak again. I shall leave you to your life, dear Tony. Farewell.

**FeVirFever:** God you’re such a drama queen

**FeVirFever:** If I eat a damn sanwich will you shut up

**WalktheSkies:** Perhaps. You should perform one of your scientific experiments and see.

**FeVirFever:** smartas

**WalktheSkies:** Thank you.

**FeVirFever:** there, ham and cheese

**FeVirFever:** HAPPY

**WalktheSkies:** Yes, thank you.

**FeVirFever:** you’re lucky I’d bend over backwards to make your dumb ass smile :)

**WalktheSkies:** You have never seen me smile.

**FeVirFever:** Not true!!

**FeVirFever:** that cute smile of yours is what made me message you in the first place ;)))

**WalktheSkies:** I had forgotten that. I suppose in a way you are correct.

**FeVirFever:** sUre I’d like to see your smile in person

**FeVirFever:** But I can read your smile all the time and I love it

**FeVirFever:** You’re awesome Luka

**WalktheSkies:** Thank you, Tony. I hope that I can continue to live up to your expectations.

**FeVirFever:** so I said I can read your smiles and stuff

**FeVirFever:** but im not reading hem right now

**FeVirFever:** you ok??

**FeVirFever:** Luka?

**WalktheSkies:** I do wish that I could meet with you in person. I admit that last night I dreamt that I had you in my bed. It was not a sexual encounter, but one in which you had come to meet Freyja and it had grown too late for you to return home. I feel foolish admitting this to anyone, much less yourself. Even so, I believe sharing it may help me illustrate how much I do value you, Tony, and what our relationship means to me. I have never felt for another how I do for you. I am sorry for putting such limitations on our interactions. I wish things were different.

**FeVirFever:** ok

**FeVirFever:** first off

**FeVirFever:** I like your dream. I wish i could meet you and the fluffball

**FeVirFever:** And I like you Luka

**FeVirFever:** we flirt and stuff and dance around it but seriously I really like you

**FeVirFever:** like really like you

**FeVirFever:** I hate that who I am fucked up things between us

**FeVirFever:** im really sorry

**FeVirFever:** I wish I could take you out on a real date

**FeVirFever:** Anywhere you want! Dinner or a play or Disneyland

**FeVirFever:** order a mean pizza and cuddle on the couch

**FeVirFever:** you deserve to have anything you want

**WalktheSkies:** I will not lie and say that who you are did not influence my decision to, frankly, run when we were set to meet. However, your history, your station, your finances…none of that matters to me. I do not care about Billionaire Inventor Anthony Stark. I care about Tony. I care about the man who enjoys fast food, finds himself engrossed in his work, regularly references popular culture full knowing I do not understand its source, and who wishes to do good in the world even when he is not always sure how. It is not who you are that is concern, Tony. It is me.

**FeVirFever:** why

**FeVirFever:** you always talk bad about yourself Lula

**FeVirFever:** *Luka

**FeVirFever:** I don’t know why

**FeVirFever:** you’re amazing!! You’re smart and funny ad even with all the stupid and awful in the world you find something good to point out somewhere and hang onto

**FeVirFever:** any for some reason you seem to believe in me

**FeVirFever:** hell you don’t even bring up all the tabloid bullshit or superhero crap or anything like that

**FeVirFever:** I wish youd tell me why we cant meet.

**WalktheSkies:** I’m sorry, Tony.

**FeVirFever:** What about you is so terrible that you think something bad will happen if we meet??

**FeVirFever:** Luka

**FeVirFever:** please answer

**FeVirFever:** Luka?

**WalktheSkies:** I cannot explain. I really am sorry, Tony. Any explanation I might give would be a lie and you are the one person in the whole of the universe that I never wish to lie to.

**FeVirFever:** I love ya Lulu but im a master bullshitter and that’s grade A

**FeVirFever:** I used to be called the merchant of death remember?

**FeVirFever:** I doubt you have a history worse than that

**FeVirFever:** you know who I am and all the dirty laundry that comes with it and youre still talking to me

**FeVirFever:** why cant I know about you?

**FeVirFever:** I don’t care what your background is Luka I like YOU

**WalktheSkies:** I’m sorry, Tony.

Loki sighed and forced himself to look away from the screen. He scratched lightly between Freyja’s shoulder blades and did his best to ignore the phone subtly vibrating in his hand. His chest hurt. No, it ached. The mage sighed and carefully picked up little Freyja so he could sit up. The small cat mewed in protest, but settled down quickly when he set her back down in the nest of blankets that still held the ghost of his warmth.

“I will be back in a few hours, dearest,” he said to the cat as he got himself dressed. “I shall pick up a salmon on the way and we will have it together for lunch.”

Freyja stretched and pulled her small paws over her eyes. Loki hummed in amusement and went to fetch his wallet and keys.

The god left his apartment and headed to his shift at the cat rescue. As upset as he was about Tony, the city’s homeless felines were still dependent upon him. That reality did not stop him from dwelling on their last conversation, however. His secrecy had hurt Tony, this he knew. However, Loki also knew that the truth would bring far worse consequences. It was better to have Tony angry with him than to not have Tony at all…wasn’t it?

Loki pulled back his hair as he reached the establishment. He opened the old door and stepped inside.

“Hey, Luka!”

“Hello, Avery,” he greeted, offering a nod to the girl working at the front desk. “How are things today?”

“Good! We got _two_ cuties adopted out—and one of them was Bentley!”

Loki’s mood perked up immediately. “Really?” he asked. “I had debated adopting him myself considering how long the poor chap has been here.”

“I know right? I had to call Terri and tell her the good news. She nearly screamed my ear off!”

The mage chuckled. “I can imagine.” He put on his smock and started for the back room. “Duty calls, as they say.”

“Lemme know if you need anything, Cat Whisperer!”

“I shall.”

Loki went to the back room. The various cats began to mew in their kennels at the sight of him, and the god could only feel warmth. The animals liked him and the staff of the facility appreciated his _gift_ in understanding and calming the creatures. While cats may not use words to communicate, Loki spoke their language at near-fluency, aided of course by the amount of time he had spent with fur and whiskers of his own over the course of his life.

The once-prince faithfully catered to his charges. Changing and cleaning dishes, bedding, and litter boxes. He gave each creature attention and affection as he went and offered every one of them a toy and assurances that they were loved and would find a proper home. He was washing bedding when his phone buzzed in his pocket. The mage paused in his work, hesitated just a moment, and reached into his pocket.

**FeVirFever:** I’m sorry that I upset you earlier

**FeVirFever:** I got mad about everything

**FeVirFever:** i still am but I shouldn’t try and get you to do shit you don’t want to do

**FeVirFever:** I’m sorry I was pressuring you

**FeVirFever:** you hold all the cards in this relationship Luka

**FeVirFever:** im not used to that

**FeVirFever:** I gotta admit it’s a little unnerving

**WalktheSkies:** I suppose that makes sense, considering I fully know who you are and you have only one photograph. Honestly, you have every right to be suspicious of me; I certainly would be if our roles were reversed. I don’t know what I can say to alleviate your worries.

**FeVirFever:** That makes two of us

**WalktheSkies:** The word of a stranger is not worth much, but I do swear that I deeply care for you, Tony, and I would never wish you harm.

**FeVirFever:** I guess that aaasdfgfd

**WalktheSkies:** What?

**WalktheSkies:** Tony?

**WalktheSkies:** Is everything alright?

**WalktheSkies:** _Tony_?

**FeVirFever:** aveners stiff gota go

Loki frowned. Tony’s hastily typed response left him uneasy. In all their time chatting, Tony’s hero work had never so abruptly interrupted their conversations. Something was wrong.

“Holy shit! Luka, get in here!”

Loki tucked his phone away, quickly finished loading the next round of laundry, and went back out to the lobby of the center. Avery was staring at her computer screen, hands over his mouth and eyes wide. She looked up when the mage approached and scooted her chair a few inches to allow him room.

“What is it?”

On her screen was a live news report. A bomb had just exploded in the city, outside the United Nations Headquarters, in an apparent terrorist attack. He was not sure where in the city the building might be, but he knew it was important. As camera angles changed, Loki felt his heart drop into his stomach to see Avengers Tower in the background, so close to the event. He could barely hear the reporter’s commentary, too focused on the visuals. He saw flashes of what looked like Captain America helping people to safety before another explosion rocked the camera. It swung around, revealing flames and smoke rising from what appeared to be the base of Stark’s building.

Loki was gone in an instant, appearing just on the periphery of the mayhem. Sirens were blaring, people were yelling, and dust was everywhere. It took Loki a moment to take in his surroundings. Among the enormous mobs of retreating citizens, Loki could spot the enemy immediately: a scattered group of what appeared to be soldiers with gas masks. The mage couldn’t help but notice that a few of them didn’t seem to move quite right…their joints bending a little too far or their helmets being shaped just oddly enough to suggest an anatomical outlier beneath.

In an instant, his work attire unfurled into leather armor. A golden helm materialized atop his crown and twin daggers appeared in each hand. He needed to find IronMan. Loki charged forth, weaving his way through the rubble on his way to the epicenter of the latest blast. Tony would be there, he knew, protecting his home and those he employed.

“Shit! I’ve got sights on Loki!”

He wasn’t sure who had said it. They weren’t Tony, so he didn’t care. The mage had caught sight of the mortal’s suit in the distance and refused to be distracted from it.

Tony blasted a piece of falling concrete and swooped down to shield the people below from any further debris. “Okay, everybody out!” he called down as the SI employees scrambled from the premises. “Feel free to take the rest of the day off. You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here.”

Loki could see the weakening of what appeared to be an exposed metal pillar. The engineer was turned away, focused on the people below. The mage lifted his left arm and, with a gesture, pulled a number of street signs, stone, and exposed bits of rebar to the scene, twisting them around one another to help support the weight of the building. The Avenger spun around in alarm only to see what had been erected for him.

“Son of a bitch,” he heard the man groan before Stark turned around and spotted him. “You just _really_ want that thank you, don’t ya?”

“My resolve is absolute when I know what it is I want,” he replied, sheathing his daggers for the time being.

Tony continued to hover for a moment longer as he mulled something over in his mind. “I still don’t know your game, but if you’re gonna stay you’re gonna work. I see you do _anything_ out of line, I’m blasting you so hard you’ll land in Hawaii.”

“What you ask of me, I will do,” the god promised.

“Yeah,” Tony grumbled with obvious trepidation, lowering himself to the ground.

He had offered his assistance to his dearest friend; Loki would uphold his word. The mage looked about, scanning the scene for the briefest of moments before turning back to the hero before him.

“Your tower is a distraction. There were men at the first site, but I see none here. They must have set off this explosive to divide your team as they worked.”

“You saw them?”

Loki nodded. “Armor, all in black. I’m not entirely convinced all of them were human.”

The IronMan fell silent as he, presumably, relayed the information to his teammates. After a few moments, Tony spoke again. “Don’t make me regret this, Maleficent.”

Loki piqued an eyebrow.

“Go help Captain Spangles find the goblin hoard and—”

“No.”

“Excuse me? _No?”_

“Your little band of merry men have little reason to trust me, Stark. Do you truly think they would believe any word that comes from my lips?”

The IronMan groaned. Loki was surprised when the man let him hear his call out to the rest of the team.

“Yeah, so Little John here doesn’t think you guys’ll play nice. Whoever’s not neck-deep in crazy needs to come swap with me.” Two seconds of silence. “We don’t have time for that, just trust me on this.” Pause. “Look, he says they might not all be human. If he’s right, who knows what’s going on in there. _Thank you_.”

A faraway whistling quickly met his ear. Loki glanced skyward to see a familiar Æsir-shaped rock plummeting to earth. Thor was all smiles as he touched down with a crash next to the now-scowling mage.

“Brother! I am so happy to see that you have finally—!”

“You celebrate too soon, Thor,” Loki grumbled. “I am _not_ one of your little—”

“Children, children,” Tony interrupted. “We can talk about who put gum in who’s hair later. Right now we’ve got some naughty boys setting off some big boom-booms in the middle of my city. Can we focus, please?”

“What need do you have of me, friend?”

“Help everyone out of the building, make sure nothing else comes down. The cavalry should be here soon. Call if shit starts hitting fans. The Disney princess and I are headed to the spooky castle.”

Thor nodded to his fellow Avenger and turned to Loki with an enthusiastic smile.

“Chase victory, brother. I will join you both shortly.”

Before the mage could respond, Thor was gone again, bounding off like a hound eager to help the Midgardian populace still evacuating the tower. Tony, meanwhile, was already out of patience and firing up to leave.

“Suit up, buttercup.”

Loki nodded, holding up one arm above his head. Tony took the hint, firing up and grabbing hold of Loki’s hand as he blasted toward their destination. The mage couldn’t help but smile as he was whisked through the air. It was a strange, almost euphoric feeling. He and Tony were working together, no veil between their identities, a tentative trust born from Loki’s own actions. For the barest of moments as they sped toward the smoldering mess of the UN Headquarters’ lawn, Loki felt oddly…happy. He was no Avenger, yet he couldn’t deny that the moment just felt _right_. This was what he had wanted all along: a partnership.

“Okay, Xena, start spilling. What do you know about these guys?”

“Truthfully, next to nothing. I described what they were wearing, I shared my inference as to their unearthly origins. If I knew more, it would be because I was in league with them. Regretfully, I am not.”

“Regretfully, huh?”

Loki internally winced. With anyone else, he would reply with an uncaring retort…but this was Tony. “I only meant to imply that I wish I could provide you with more information,” he all but muttered.

Tony made a thoughtful noise above him. The mage could not discern its meaning behind the hero’s stoic mask.

“There!”

The god pointed to a gap in the rubble where an outside wall of the building had been compromised. Just beyond the opening he could see what looked to be a dark figure scurrying up a wall. Its movements were strangely reptilian for a humanoid creature.

“I see it. Shit you weren’t kidding.” Then, clearly to the team in his ear, “On your ten, Spangles…yeah, no shit. Not exactly the norm…don’t worry, we’re on it… _Yes_ …Okay, not listening now. Bye!”

Tony shifted his grip on the god’s arm and spoke to him again. “Get ready to tuck and roll, Princess.”

Loki readied himself and leapt when he felt IronMan’s grip loosen. He landed lightly on the cracked floor, a dagger already in hand before the helmeted figure spun around. The hilt stood out from just below the terrorist’s clavicle barely a second later. They made a soft, startled gurgle before collapsing to the floor.

“Holy….what the _hell_ , Loki?” Tony demanded after coming in behind the god.

“Would you rather I wait for him to attack?”

Loki didn’t wait for an answer. He walked over to the fallen creature and knelt beside it, ripping off its helmet and balaclava. A vaguely human-looking face stared up at him, gasping for breath. Between its malformed pupils and strange nose, its rather reminded Loki of a sheep masquerading as a man.

“Is he an alien?” Tony asked quietly from behind him.

“Not a species I am familiar with, if so.”

The creature below them choked around the god’s dagger, but made a clear attempt to shake its head in protest.

“Oh shit,” Tony breathed in realization. “He’s a mutant.”

The oblong eyes of the creature moved to Tony as its only form of affirmation. Loki frowned. He had heard of mutants…humans born _differently_ than others. They were a rarity, to be certain. His own suspicion was that the human form, unable to handle the energy of innate seiðr these few were born with, mutated the body into a more stable form. It was only a theory, of course, with this poor thing being his first encounter with one of them. It was not he had imagined such a meeting to be.

“They’re just people. Hey, JARVIS—”

Loki turned his attention back to the man laying on the floor while his companion relayed their newfound information to the rest of the Avengers. The young man’s sheep-like eyes stared up at him in a desperate plea for mercy. The mage looked down at his weapon embedded in their chest, then back up to his face.

“Why are you here?”

The mutant heaved, continuing to stare up at the god. He weakly reached for Loki’s garb, tears in his eyes. They looked ever so briefly at Tony, then back to Loki with a clear question heavy on their brow.

“You are ostracized for being different,” the mage uttered.

The mutant wheezed and, ever so slightly, nodded.

Loki suddenly understood. “You are all mutants…”

The look of sorrow on the young man’s face held all that he needed to know. Loki straightened and looked back at the Avenger behind them.

“They are all mutants,” he explained. “A…rebellion, of sorts. Who in his building has been an opponent of mutant rights and freedoms?”

He could almost see the moment Tony put everything together. “Oh shit.”

He turned back to their captive. Tony’s quick ramblings to the others barely registered to his ears; the mage was too busy tending to the man he had wronged.

“I understand how it feels to be ostracized…villainized simply for the circumstances of your birth. I cannot guarantee the warmth of any treatment you will receive after you leave this building, but I _can_ guarantee your life, if you so wish it.”

The young man tugged weakly at his robes and gave another slow, minimal nod.

“Then sleep.”

Loki waved his hand over the mutant’s face. The other’s eyes fluttered closed and his body relaxed.

“Tony, send word that this man is not to be harmed. He provided us with vital information about his group and his injuries are to be tended to immediately. I will send him to the base of your tower. Thor can see that he is looked after.”

The IronMan was silent for a moment, then nodded. “Ready and waiting for ya, Bambi.”

Loki nodded. He turned back to the unconscious man. He waved his hands over them, palms glowing a bright emerald, and the young mutant disappeared. Loki swallowed, quietly asking the Norns to watch over the stranger.

“Loki?”

He looked up.

“You okay? Hawkeye’s got sights on the ringleader. They need backup.”

The god nodded and got to his feet. “Lead the way.”

The pair took off, guided by Tony’s technical assistant and reports from his teammates. They ran into a number of black-clad terrorists along the way, all of whom seemed to be blindsided by Loki’s presence. After their last opponent, however, the mage intentionally restrained himself in his attacks. He fought, he defeated, but he did not kill. Stark repeatedly looked over at him, as if he were a babysitter making sure that the child in their care behaved. Loki assumed that the lack of protest meant that his actions were acceptable.

It didn’t take long for the pair to fall into step with one another. Blasts of blue or green alternated as they fought off the various goons that tried to impede their progress, and the two of them were soon passing entertained banter back and forth as if they had been shield brothers for ages. Loki did not recognize the human leaders that were apparently the targets of the terrorist group’s agenda, but followed the Avengers’ lead in who to attack, who to save, and who to protect in spite of their _disagreeable_ platforms. It did not take long for them to find their final opponent.

“Let him go, Yogi. Put down the picnic basket.”

The hulking mutant growled, pressing the barrel of his gun tightly against the neck of his hostage. The so-called leader was whimpering in panic and, honestly, Loki couldn’t care less about him. Though he hadn’t bothered to remember the man’s name, Loki did recall his face from several news reports. He couldn’t say he was a fan of the mortal’s xenophobic ideology. Even so, they were not here to assess policy. The large mutant shifted his weight from one elephant-like foot to the other.

“He doesn’t deserve to live!”

“Maybe, maybe not, but that’s not gonna be your call, Fuzzy Wuzzy. Let him go or this isn’t going to end well.”

The mutant snarled again and looked down at the quivering man in his clutches, seeming to decide upon something. “Going to prison either way, so…”

Loki was standing next to Tony. Or, at least he appeared to be. The clone watched the true god creep up behind the massive brute and his hostage. Catching a subtle nod from Stark, Loki flicked his wrist and tore the terrorist’s weapon from his grasp. It felt to the mage’s hand, where Loki quickly bent the barrel and pulled out the ammunition.

The distraction was enough to give the Avengers time to close in. The Captain used his shield to force the mutant to release his grip and Tony swooped in to pull the hostage away. It was only a matter of moments before the hulking criminal was in chains.

Tony landed next to the mage. The IronMan helmet pulled back and integrated itself back into the suit. His mortal gave him a lopsided, disbelieving smile and Loki could only offer warm contentment in response.

“So…is this a good day’s work or a bad day’s work for someone like you?” he asked playfully.

“I suppose it depends on how one may measure it,” Loki replied. “Chaos is neither good nor evil; it simply _is_.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Speaking of which…you ready to tell me why you popped in for another visit?” Tony asked him as law enforcement forcibly removed the terrorist leader from the scene. “I don’t expect you’re suddenly switching sides just because you’re trying out the hipster scene.”

Loki frowned and tilted his head slightly. “Hipster scene?”

Tony waved at the back of his own head. “The new ponytail look. Not your usual.”

Loki blinked, reaching up only to find that his hair was still tied back from his work at the cat rescue.

Tony shrugged. “Hey, if you’ve got it, might as well flaun—”

A roar from behind caught both of their attention. The mutant had pulled free of his restraints before he could be loaded onto the waiting truck. He grabbed the nearest thing he could—which happened to be a police car—and hurled it toward the one that had ruined his plans. With no time to call and form his seiðr, Loki could only act.

“Tony!”

Loki grabbed the mortal, tackling him to the ground and covering the hero as the vehicle passed over them. It crashed into the street beyond and Loki lifted his head to see the mutant being subdued once more.

“You, uh…comfortable?”

The mage looked down to see Tony’s surprised expression. Realizing their compromising situation, Loki quickly backpedaled to kneeling beside his beloved instead. The billionaire sat up.

“You saved me…” the man said. Loki did not react but even so, Tony cocked a smile. “You _that_ eager for a thank you, Rudolph?”

The warm look in Tony’s eyes flooded Loki with joy. The man was happy to look upon him…as _himself_ , as Loki. It was a genuine, thankful smile, and the mage did all that he could to etch the image into his memory for safe keeping.

“I was obligated to protect you,” the god teased with a smirk. “What is a Han Solo without a Chewbacca, after all?”

The warmth in Tony’s expression immediately drained away. “What did you say?”

He froze. Loki’s eyes flew wide, realizing his misstep a few moments too late. Tony had said a similar expression multiple times in their chats to the point that Loki had believed it a common saying. Apparently, he was wrong. The mortal looked angry, now.

“Loki, _where_ did you hear that?”

He stared mutely at the mortal.

“ _Loki_!

“The trickster quickly teleported back to his apartment. Palms sweating, the mage removed his helm and dropped it unceremoniously on his couch to run a hand through his mussed hair. The pull of his hair tie tugged at his scalp, grounding Loki just enough to take in his surroundings and realize the implications of his actions.

Freyja wandered out of the bedroom with a curious trill and sniffing nose.

“What have I done?” the god mumbled to himself.

He felt a familiar vibration in his pocket. Loki paused in his pacing and, though reluctantly, shifted his battle garb to his previous cat rescue uniform. He carefully pulled the device out of his pocket and, with one more nervous glance to the nearby calico in an attempt to strengthen his resolve, Loki looked at the notification waiting for him.

**FeVirFever:** Who are you Luka?

**FeVirFever:** Luka

**FeVirFever:** Tell me your real name


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with how this turned out, but...uuuuugh I've stared at it so long I'm not sure what to do to it anymore XD
> 
> Random side note: Would you believe both Freyja and Avery were on-the-spot unplanned characters while I was writing this? Wtf

Loki couldn’t answer at first. He watched as a few more messages came through, Tony pointing out that he could see that the mage was online and demanding answers. The trickster god sat beside his horned helm on the couch. Freyja came up to sit on his opposite side, headbutting his hip for attention as he worked up the courage to reply.

**WalktheSkies:** I am sorry, Tony.

**FeVirFever:** Say it

**FeVirFever:** say yor ducking name!!!!!!!11

**FeVirFever:** WHO ARE YOU

**WalktheSkies:** My real name is Loki.

The mage closed his eyes as he took a number of deep, even breaths. Freyja continued to paw at him in dissatisfaction. He reached out to gently stroke her back and dared to open his eyes. He expected to see Tony’s angry responses to his admission, but was shocked to see that his screen had not changed. That made me even more worried.

**WalktheSkies:** Are you there?

**WalktheSkies:** I suppose you understand now why I was so reluctant to reveal myself. I am sorry, Tony.

**Walktheskies:** I never meant to deceive you.

_The account_ FeVirFever _has been deactivated by the user._

That was it, then. Loki quietly put his phone down and sank into himself. Freyja jumped up to the back of the couch and began nuzzling his hair.

The fortnight that followed was agony.

Loki felt utterly alone, more than he had even in his youth. Even so, he gave his best attempt to continue with his daily routine. The cat rescue volunteers hovered around him, unsure why the usually personable mage had fallen so quiet. Avery in particular seemed to watch him from afar like a skittish animal. Loki paid them no mind and continually shrugged off their questions in favor of completing his duties. His phone remained silent.

“Hey, uh…Luka?”

Loki hummed a noncommittal response.

Avery kept to the wall as she watched Loki replace a water dish. She swallowed, wet her lips, and dared to speak again.

“What happened? During the mutant attack?”

Loki couldn’t help but wince at the memory of the day he had ruined everything. He forced down his emotions and, against his better judgement, asked “What do you mean?”

There was silence behind him for a few moments. He moved onto the next kennel waiting for Avery to get on with her questioning.

“You disappeared,” she stammered. “L-like _literally_ disappeared. I even, um, checked the camera to, uh…make sure I wasn’t crazy.” She didn’t seem to notice how her fellow volunteer stiffened. “You were right next to me and…and suddenly you weren’t. Y-you weren’t… _involved_ in the attack…were you?”

Loki stared down at the bin of cat food beside him. What did it matter to deny things now? He was frustrated, alone, nothing left to lose. Damn the consequences; he could escape with his Freyja if need be. He had already started over once, and he could do it again. Maybe sabotaging his identity now would be enough motivation for him to move on.

“Not the offensive actions of the attack, no.”

Avery frowned. “Wh…what does…?”

Loki dropped the minor alterations to his appearance and continued in his work. Behind him, Avery let out a shriek. He acted as though he didn’t hear it. He was, after all, used to similar reactions.

“Y-you’re….h-holy shit you’re _Loki_?” she gasped.

“Unfortunately.”

Avery stared at him as Loki moved onto another new kennel. He scratched gently behind the animal’s ears as he took out the dirtied plates.

“I thought you were just a mutant, not….Wait, what do you mean… _unfortunately_?”

“A simple internet search should inform you of anything you don’t already know.”

Avery was quiet for a few more seconds before clearing her throat. “The news said…you helped the Avengers get the terrorists. I saw you on camera. H-how come you did that?”

“It is complicated.”

“Are you….going to be a good guy now?”

“No.” Loki finally looked up at the young woman. The fear in her eyes was unmistakable and it surprised him to feel a small knot of guilt in his stomach at the sight. “Nor am I a _bad guy_. I simply… _am_. I belong to no one.”

Avery’s shoulders began to relax and the tightness in her jaw dissolved. The god stared at her in surprise. That was not the reaction he had expected.

“S…so you’re just like the rest of us now?”

Loki continued to stare. “I…suppose that’s one way of putting it.” He shook his head. “Why are you still here?”

“What do ya mean?”

“You are in a confined room with someone from another world who once tried to dominate your own. A moment ago you were terrified.”

Avery shrugged, looking as bewildered as Loki felt. “I dunno…I mean…you’re just cleaning cat cages right now. And… _Luka’s_ a pretty nice guy…I guess I’m kinda hoping it wasn’t an act.”

Loki stared at the clearly mad girl.

“Why did you bring those aliens to New York?”

He turned away to gently stroke the cat rubbing against his shoulder. “I had little choice in the matter. If I truly wanted to rule your world I would not have given up so easily.”

“So…you really gave up?” When Loki didn’t answer, she asked “you’re not going to do any more attacks or invasions or anything, are ya?”

“I don’t believe so.”

“And Freyja’s safe with you?”

Loki looked over his shoulder with an offended frown. “Of course she is.”

The god considered the young woman, curious. His _cat_ was her concern, not her own safety in the presence of a known _supervillain_. Avery seems so…accepting, considering what had just been revealed to her. It made little sense, but it would certainly be nice to have some semblance of a confidant in his life now that Tony was…gone.

Loki narrowed his eyes. “You said that you saw me teleport in the security camera footage. Why confront me yourself rather than tell anyone?”

“Because Luka’s my friend. And if _you’re_ Luka, then…you can’t be too bad, right? At least, I hoped so.” Avery nodded to herself and took a deep breath. “So you’re…going to keep coming here and helping out and…all that normal stuff? From now on I mean?”

“Do you _wish_ for me to continue working here?” Loki asked, eyebrow raised.

Avery hesitated only a second before nodding.

“ _Why_?”

”Because…you do a really good job? And the cats love you…and you’re actually reliable,” she added with a slight laugh. “Luka’s one of the best things to happen to this place in a long time. And you’re Luka.”

They both jumped when someone opened the door to the kennel room. Kiely walked with the mop and bucket. She set them down in the corner and turned to them both with a smirk.

“You two having a party back here?”

Avery looked quickly to Loki, blinking a few times at the familiar sight of Luka rather than the internationally known villain. The god offered her a smile. Now that she had seen him as he truly was, the girl could probably see through his subtle disguise easily now, but she was no doubt the only one.

“I was just finishing up,” Loki assured their supervisor while he moved on to the last of the occupied kennels.

They both set back to work.

The mage finished his shift and headed home shortly after their conversation, still unsure what to think about Avery. She had found out who her friend Luka truly was, and yet…she seemed perfectly fine. What had been so different between her and Tony? Luka had been a volunteer at the rescue for some time now; he knew all of the staff by face and name, interacted with them all on a regular basis. Cared for their animals. To have his lie revealed to one of their members should have been disastrous, and yet…

Meanwhile, Tony had only known Luka through the internet. All of the help Loki had offered to Tony and the other Avengers had meant nothing once the mortal found out that his online friend was someone he did not expect. Loki’s actions had not added a new layer to Luka’s identity, but instead counteracted it complete.

“Yes, my darling, dinner is almost finished,” Loki assured the small calico when her incessant pawing drew him out of his repetitive thoughts.

He readied their plates, turned on his music with a stay thought, and carried the dishes to the living room where he set each of them down on the coffee table. Freyja meowed once more and jumped up on the table to bury her nose in her dinner. Loki sat quietly on the floor beside her to enjoy his own dish, which differed only in larger portions and far more vegetables.

Loki listened idly to the radio’s soothing tune as he ate.

“You know,” Loki said quietly to the cat. “Where I grew up—” He didn’t dare call it _home_. “—animals were only allowed to eat from the floor.” Freyja ignored him, though the god continued. “I suppose my life here has become quite the reverse of what it once was. You are fed atop the table itself while _I_ am the one to sit on the floor. My…family would have a fit were they to see me now. Perhaps that is just one more thing that drew me to this planet.”

Freyja finally looked up at him and licked her lips. Loki was quiet as he watched her return to her meal. His life truly was different these days, wasn’t it? The opposite of what he had hoped for with Tony had come to pass, Avery had surprised him with pensive acceptance, and the once-lofty prince was now sitting on the floor eating a self-prepared dinner beside his pampered feline companion. Soft classical music continued to play from the radio on the kitchen counter. Yes, things were…different.

_“We interrupt our broadcast with a news bulletin. Structural damage to the Williamsburg Bridge has lead police to set up barricades on each side of the East River and detours are being marked. Tony Stark has been enlisted to address any immediate danger. Please avoid the area until further notice.”_

Loki found himself staring across the room at his radio long after the music had resumed. He was only jarred back to reality when a colorful fluffy tail hit him in the face. He looked down to find that Freyja had not only finished her dinner, but had decided to move onto the more desirable portions of his own.

“Freyja, no!”

The cat mewed in disappointment as she was lifted away from the plate. Loki sighed and set her on the floor. The little calico looked back up at him with an unhappy cat scowl. She flicked her tail in annoyance and voiced her displeasure with a loud meow.

Instead of scolding the young cat or even resuming his meal, Loki found himself staring at his furry friend. She meowed at him again and, realizing the god was not going to follow through with any further punishment, jumped back up on the table to continue what she had been doing before she had been interrupted. Loki no longer cared; his mind was occupied.

Avery had confronted and spoken with him face-to-face. Even Freyja had at least voiced her displeasure to him. But, when Tony had caught Loki in his lie…the mage had run. In spite of how deeply he cared for the mortal, or perhaps even _because_ of it, Loki had given in to his cowardness and only responded from behind the safety of his cellular screen. It was no wonder the man had cut ties with him entirely. How ironic that Loki had faced down monsters, armies, and death itself more times than he cared to count, yet when it came to admitting the truth to a man he had been so thoroughly entranced by, the trickster had run like a rabbit chased by a hound.

Freyja happily licked at the gravy still clinging to Loki’s forgotten strip steak. The god, meanwhile, hastily got to his feet. It was impossible to know if he had already squandered his only chance to mend his relationship with his beloved Avenger, but Loki knew he would never forgive himself if he did not make an attempt to find out.

“Williamsburg Bridge,” Loki muttered to himself. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and teleported.

And, upon his reappearance, he quickly realized that the radio had most certainly _not_ given a completely accurate description of what was happening. “Structural damage” was not an apt description of what was happening, at least not fully. Multiple vehicles had, for whatever reason, collided. More than that, thanks to not one but two large semi-trucks’ involvement, the entire mess was sporadically on fire. A few vehicles had somehow managed to break through barriers, some teetering precariously over the edge and some sprawled across the train tracks. The entire scene was a disaster.

“Help me get them out!” a familiar tinny voice yelled from somewhere past the flames.

No angry insults, no one-liners, just a plea from someone who trusted Loki to listen to him. The god nodded and immediately set to work.

Loki started to blast the nearest flames with a continual stream of icy seiðr while Tony continued his work freeing those still trapped inside their vehicles. While it seemed many of the automobiles were already empty, Loki understood the man’s need to double-check each of them for any signs of life. Speaking of which…

“Tony!” he shouted as he caught sight of one of the teetering vehicles that had managed to wedge itself between the bridge supports and was slowly inching its way toward the open air and its occupants had begun to scream with renewed vigor. “The car!”

He heard the IronMan swear loudly and make a dash for the car as it slid forward and surrendered to the pull of gravity. Loki reached out one hand, the other still managing the flames, and wrapped the vehicle in a field of pale green to hold it as still as possible while his mortal worked.

“Got ‘em!” the metal suit with an armful of humans soon called as he flew overhead to bring the civilians to safety.

Loki released the car and returned his attention to those still on the bridge. The sound of a screaming child drew his attention and the mage quickly honed in on an unconscious mother slumped over a steering wheel while a little girl cried from her car seat behind her. The fire was spreading quickly and the pair wouldn’t last very long once it reached their vehicle. With barely a thought, Loki made his way to the two. He ripped the doors from their hinges, eliciting even more screams from the child.

Ignoring her, Loki set to carefully removing the mother from the front seat. He took care not to jostle her unconscious form as he took her in his arms.

“I got the kid.”

Tony landed beside him. Loki nodded and vanished, teleporting the woman behind the barricades and laying her down for the Midgardian healers to tend to her.

“Loki!”

“Shit it’s Loki?”

“Oh my God!”

The mage sighed, turned to the nearest frightened-looking medic, and stood.

“She needs to be tended to. IronMan will deliver her daughter.”

The first responder blinked in confusion and Loki left to return to the wreckage.

He and Tony worked together quickly. The flames were extinguished, people were pulled to safety, and Loki was helping the man remove vehicles from the train tracks when the god finally dared to speak.

“I am sorry, Tony.”

The IronMan suit didn’t so much as turn in his direction as they worked. “Oh, I’m sure. Getting your hand caught in the cookie jar doesn’t feel good, does it?”

“That is not what I—”

“So, what, you come and help out because you’re bored? Pretend you give a damn so you can get front row seats to laugh at the _puny human_ who frequents a damn dating app because he’s a lone—”

“I followed you into your missions to assure myself that you were safe,” Loki interrupted.

The Avenger finally turned to look at him.

“I was not lying when I said that I did not mean to deceive you. I did not know you were…who you are until the café. I have struggled to reconcile our stations since that day. I…I did not wish to lose you Tony, but I could not reveal that Luka was…not an ordinary man.”

The IronMan faceplate remained unchanged. “How many other lies were there?” he demanded flatly.

“Very few,” Loki admitted with a fallen face. “If any. Outside of my mother, I have never been so… _open_ with another person. I admit I was, well, entranced by your charms.” The god diverted his gaze in personal shame.

“Yeah, well…the road to hell is paved with good intentions and all that shit. I don’t appreciate being lied to.”

Loki nodded quietly. “I understand.”

The mage returned home before any further weakness could be seen, or before Tony could grow any more cross with him. His radio still playing, Loki silently picked up the remaining dinner plates and tended to them in the kitchen. It was over, but at least he had closed the door in person. Loki cleaned things up, turned off the radio, and went to bed. He laid quietly with Freyja for another two or three empty hours when his phone buzzed on the bedside table.

Loki was shocked to see the nature of the alert waiting for him when he picked it up.

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** ok Lucy

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** you got some splainin to do

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** If you meant what yu said better come clean

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** all of it

**WalktheSkies:** Where would you like me to begin?

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** the beginning would be nice

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** start with whyy youre here in the 1st place

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** you can stop at why i should bother believing any of it and wy im letting you even talk

**WalktheSkies:** To be perfectly honest, I am not sure why you _should_ believe me. Nevertheless, I shall try.

**WalktheSkies:** I came to Earth to hide. Even before I fell, I was far from the most adored man in Asgard. While Thor was the golden child, I remained the disappointment in his shadow. I never wanted the throne, but I did desire the respect and admiration I had always been denied. I suppose discovering that I was not of my mother’s blood was my breaking point, and I fell, quite literally, down a dark path that ended in my further ostracism and demonization. It seems that in the end I truly did become the very monster I feared as a child.

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** i meant the stupid app

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** but fine

**WalktheSkies:** I have spent the last two years under the name Luka Einsamall. I have done what I could to blend in among mankind, but I grew restless, hence my occasional _excursions_ from time to time. I used dating apps such as this one to cultivate conversation and, admittedly, use those I conversed with as an avenue to sample various venues around the city. You are the only mortal to whom I have shown my true self.

**WalktheSkies:** I wanted nothing more than to meet you, Tony. When I saw you in the café I’m ashamed to say that I ran. I couldn’t bring myself to meet you with a false face, but my true identity would have ruined any chance of a courtship. I couldn’t bear to lose you and so I hoped to continue our relationship in the only form available.

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** so instead of lying to m face yo lied to me online

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** class act

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** you played me

**WalktheSkies:** It was not my intention. I am very sorry, Tony.

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** bullshit your just mad you got caught

**WalktheSkies:** Perhaps there is some truth to that. I knew you would not accept me as I am, but I couldn’t bear the thought of being without you. I acted poorly, and for that I am sorry, but I swear that I meant no malice in my actions.

**WalktheSkies:** Please say something, Tony. Even if it is that you despise me and never wish to hear from me again, please say something.

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** you really hurt me you know

**WalktheSkies:** I know and I am sorry. I doubt there is anything I could say or do to repair the damage I have caused you.

Loki sighed, laying back and resting his head on his pillow after the silence that followed his last message. His eyes stung and his chest ached, but at least a small, warm body was kneading at his hip to remind him that he wasn’t as alone as he felt. The god was shocked when the phone vibrated in his hand.

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** you could begin by telling me to my actual face

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** I think I deserve that muchh

**WalktheSkies:** You deserve far more than that, Tony.

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** then do it

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** say it to me

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** no emergency or attack

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** ATALLY talk to me

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** café noon tomorrow

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** if yoi have the balls

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** same booth

**FeVirFever2ElectricBoogaloo:** im done talking here

Loki was floored. He never imagined that Tony would be willing to speak with him again, not even virtually. Things may be over, but…at least Loki could have closure. He could meet with Tony, face-to-face, and say good-bye to the mortal man he had somehow fallen for over the past few months.

He barely slept after their conversation. Loki woke no less than four times, and finally gave up just before dawn. He paced his apartment, unsuccessfully tried to focus on work, and entertained Freyja with toys and attention as the clock ticked closer and closer to their meeting with Tony.

This time, Loki couldn’t bear to take the bus. The prolonged trip was not something he could deal with in his current state of mind. Instead, he bid his feline companion farewell and teleported to an alleyway a block away from the establishment. Loki changed his features ever so slightly, as usual, and headed inside.

It felt like mere moments before the trickster found himself sitting in the same seat he had once spied Tony. A quickly cooling cup of tea sat untouched in front of him; he felt too nauseous to drink it. The downside to teleporting here was that Loki had far too much time to sit, wait, and run every possible scenario through his mind while Tony was en route. This would not be a happy meeting by any means, but he hoped that he would at least be able to keep his freedom after the encounter. He rather hoped that Tony would come alone and leave any sense of law enforcement that might be looking for him none the wiser.

A few gleeful whispers and squeals signaled Tony’s arrival. Loki kept his head down and stared at his tea as if it were the most entrancing liquid in all the Nine. He heard the clicks of cameras and cringed at Tony’s warm wishes to his adoring fans. Tony had never spoken with him in that tone.

The loud thud of a book hitting the table made Loki jump. Tony stared down at him with an angry fire burning in his eyes. The man ignored _The Hobbit_ now sitting between them and took a seat across from the god.

“You didn’t bring your damn book,” Tony nearly growled. “How was I supposed to know what you looked like, _Luka_?”

Loki winced.

“Hello, Tony,” he mumbled in response.

“So who’s face are you wearing today?”

Loki allowed his glamour to melt away without a word. He cast a spell around their booth, one that would make other patrons naturally look away from them. They may notice two men sitting together, but not pay close enough attention to notice who they might be. It would be enough.

“If you had seen this face the last time you sat here,” Loki said quietly, “Would you have continued to speak with me?”

For a split second Tony looked like he was about to snap a witty comeback, but huffed instead and leaned back in his seat.

Loki released a morose sigh and looked up at the mortal. He did his best to ignore the ache in his chest. 

“Tony, I…I truly did not intend to hurt you. I…” He took a breath to center himself. He needed to do this now, or he never would. “Speaking with you was always the highest point in my day. I found a friend...and support. I had never had a relationship with such depth, and when I found out my Tony was… _the_ Tony, I panicked and realized that, if I wanted to preserve what little joy I had in this world, I could not reveal myself.”

Tony was frowning with his arms folded across his chest. “So, what, you decided to become my personal stalker?”

Loki shook his head. “I did not...intend to.”

“So what _did_ you intend? You keep saying you didn’t mean to do this, oops I did that! What the fuck _did_ you mean to do, _Luka_?”

The god blinked. The man was right. Loki had been hiding behind his excuses like a coward. This was his last chance to explain himself. He had nothing to lose. What was he hiding from? The god straightened his spine, pulled back his shoulders, and raised his eyes to truly meet Tony’s gaze.

“You wanted the truth. From our first meeting to now, yes?”

“Yeah. The truth would be a nice change, actually. Gotten kind of sick of people lying to my face over the years.”

Loki forced himself not to react to the man’s hurtful words before be began. “As I had said, I came to Earth to hide. To start a new life, really. Asgard is wonderful in its own way, but eternally static. Midgard is...alive. Chaotic, ever-changing, adaptable and _interesting_. I finally felt truly free here, Beholden to no one. Despite that, I found my life as Luka Einsamall lacking.

“Not daring to stand out, I found smaller methods by which I could entertain myself. I downloaded multiple dating apps, created various profiles, and, well, played with anyone willing to send a message.” Loki did his best to ignore the darkness that crept across Stark’s face. “I would allow the interested parties to treat me to dinner, admission to an exhibit, whatever I was in the mood to experience. When the date was complete, I would delete the account and start over. What you found was actually an account I had forgotten about.”

“Lucky me.”

The god ran his fingers up and down the sides of the cup still in front of him. He hummed in response to Tony’s sour comment, but kept his composure.

“I did not see you as anything different at first, I will admit that, but there was something about you that caught my interest. Almost immediately I found myself simply enjoying our conversations. I had never connected with anyone so well and so quickly before, and I was…” He swallowed his embarrassment. “I was, frankly, ecstatic to realize that I had found a friend.

“I never tried to deceive you, Tony. I was truthful in every way that I felt I could be. I had always been in Thor’s shadow, I do transcribe manuscripts for publishers, I adore the written word, I really am a volunteer at the cat rescue I discovered, I do enjoy knitting on grey days…Beyond my name, I was nothing but truthful with you for the duration of our conversations.

“As much as I enjoy the guise of being Luka, and speaking with you, I wanted more. I was elated when you asked to meet me here. I can’t recall being happier than I was during my journey here.” His eye fell, then, the corners of his mouth drooping. “I had been certain that I would one day be able to share my true identity with you…”

“Until you actually saw me,” Tony supplied.

“Yes. I was beside myself for some time, and I ached to speak with you again. It wasn’t until the incident in Chinatown that I decided that, even I we could not be together, I would be there for you in any way that I could. Even if I couldn’t be a true part of your life.”

“So you decided the best idea was becoming my pseudo-stalker guardian angel?”

“It was the only way I could see you,” Loki admitted.

The pair were silent for a few pregnant moments before the mortal cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“You know,” the hero muttered with a shrug, “I had JARVIS go through all of our conversations after I…found out. Had him analyze everything. Looked up _Luka Einsamall_ , all of it.”

Loki waited, unsure where the engineer was going with his tale.

“Found a freelancer who did a lot of translations…bank account…” He gave a heavy, almost annoyed sigh. “Even found the name on a list of volunteers at a place called _Purrfect Rescue_. And…I had him comb over everything we ever said looking for anything that might have an alternative meaning, given that you’re, you know, _you_.”

Loki couldn’t keep his eyes on the man anymore. He glanced to the table for a moment. Despite a lifetime of rejection, he had somehow never felt smaller than he did at this moment.

“I’m still angry with you. You lied to me, Loki. You had a _lot_ of opportunities to come clean and you kept going.”

“I did.”

“It…it hurt. Finding out I thought I wasn’t talking to someone I could actually trust, and instead it was a guy who literally threw me out a window when we first met. Who I fight at least once every couple months when he drags up something stupid to be a pain in the ass. Just one more stab in the back.”

Tony exhaled loudly through his nose and shook his head. “I really liked you, you know. Luka, I mean. He treated me like I was just another Joe Shmoe who happened to actually like me. He was smart and funny and we just…fit. I don’t, uh, have feelings like that for people too often. Then I found out it was you.”

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath, desperate not to let his own pain show.

“I really fell for Luka, you know.”

“I am sorry,” the god nearly whispered. “I know that does not begin to mend the damage I have wrought, but…I _am_ sorry, Tony.”

“You gonna let me finish?”

Loki fell silent.

“I fell for Luka. Really hard, actually…way more than I expected I could. But, uh…” He cleared his throat. “I’ve been thinking, and…and maybe I could…you know, fall for a second-rate ass-holy god with a similar name.”

That got his attention. Loki’s head snapped up. He stared at the mortal in disbelief, convinced he had misheard the mortal. This wasn’t possible.

“ _One_ lie, though, and it’s over, got it?”

“Are…you proposing what I believe you are proposing?”

“A do-over?” Tony asked with a reserved smile.

Loki’s face lit up in astonished delight. “I…certainly, yes!”

The man leaned forward on his elbows, then, and stretched a hand across the table. “In that case, the name’s Tony Stark. You probably know me as IronMan.”

The mage reached out his trembling hand to gently shake the other’s in faux greeting. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Tony. My name is Loki, though…many know me as Luka.”

“Nice to meet you, Loki.”

Amazingly, the mage found himself overcome with the rare feeling of hope.


	11. Epilogue

Loki awoke to the shining light of the morning sun trickling into the room through the light curtains guarding the window. He moved to turn over only to feel Freyja’s tiny claws dig into his forehead in protest. The calico hugged the top of his head where she was happily nested into his dark curls. Loki groaned sleepily, but laid still for the comfortable feline. He reached over to look at his phone resting on the bedside table instead. No new notifications. Loki set the phone back down and looked up to the ceiling above.

“Freyja, my dear,” the mage mumbled sleepily, reaching up to pet his furred companion. “Release me…”

The cat whined, but relented control over Loki’s scalp. She stretched, yawned, and padded her way down to instead lay on her companion’s hip instead. The god rolled his eyes, but secretly enjoyed the warm purring weigh. He didn’t dare let the cat know, lest her ego swell further.

The gentle sound of running water stopped abruptly, calling Loki’s attention to its existence a moment too late. He heard the barely-audible squeak of the bathroom door shortly after, which was soon followed by gentle footfalls across the room’s plush carpet. The mattress beside him depressed and Loki soon felt the warmth of a body against his back. A gentle arm snaked around his waist. Freyja scooted back to allow it passage. Loki turned as much as he dared, given the cat balancing on his hip, to greet Tony’s lips with his own.

“Did I wake you?”

“Not at all.” Loki offered the mortal above him a second tender kiss. “In fact, I was wondering what had you up so early.”

Tony hummed and pressed himself against the god’s chilled back, nuzzling Loki’s neck with his still-slightly damp goatee. The god chuckled at the tickle.

“Today’s a special day,” Tony slurred against his skin before peppering Loki’s neck with more miniscule kisses.

“Is it now?”

As if disgusted by their overly affectionate display, Freyja sneezed, stood up, and hopped off Loki and the bed. She trotted over to the bedroom door, pulled it open with a paw, and squeezed out into the hallway beyond. Finally free, Loki rolled over to face his love. He wrapped a slender arm around the engineer and smiled warmly at the sight of the man’s beautiful brown eyes gazing back at him.

“Course it is,” Tony answered. “You don’t think I’d forget our anniversary, do you?”

“Anniversary?” Loki asked skeptically. “What are you talking about?”

Tony brushed stray lock of hair from Loki’s face and tucked it behind the mage’s ear before continuing. “Two years ago _today_ —on a total whim, mind you—I messaged a very cheeky god of mischief on a second-rate dating app. Turned out to be the best decision of my life.”

Loki felt his heart swell. He nuzzled his nose against Tony’s and snickered lightly as they continued to entangle their limbs. “I can’t believe you remember the precise _day_.”

“I remember _everything_ , thank you very much.”

‘ _I AM NOT SURE HOW MUCH I AGREE WITH THAT STATEMENT, SIR_ ’

Loki snorted at the disembodied voice and raised a playfully suspicious eyebrow at his partner.

Tony sighed and shrugged. “Okay, so I asked JARVIS about a week or so ago. I got lucky that it hadn’t passed yet.” He glanced up briefly toward the ceiling. “Thanks, you traitor.”

‘ _I’M AFRAID MASTER EINSAMALL’S PRESENCE MAY HAVE HAD AN EFFECT ON ME, SIR._ ’

“Yeah, yeah, blame the Sith Lord.”

Loki interrupted Tony’s words with another kiss to the corner of the mortal’s lips.

“You know I’m forcing you to come to the Star Wars marathon this weekend, right? You can’t get out of it. Everyone’s coming.”

“Are you now?” Loki yawned before he pushed Tony back so he could drape himself over the man’s torso. “What makes you think you’ll finally get me to see your little space battles?”

“You’ve dodged them long enough, Mast Yoda. You’re watching them. Besides, Thor’ll probably cry if you don’t show up.”

“That is not _incentive_ , Tony,” Loki mumbled against the man’s chest. “It is, in fact, quite the opposite.”

“Maybe, but after he’s done causing a tsunami he’ll go looking for you, and do you really want to be alone in your cozy corner when he finds you?”

“You’re a monster.”

“What can I say? Hang out with a villain long enough and they start to rub off on you.”

“ _Hmm_ …”

The mage happily hummed against the mortal’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth. Tony pulled him close and the pair fell silent in favor of simply touching and enjoying their closeness for a minute.

Loki never thought he would be here. They had experienced quite the rocky start after that day in the café and it had taken Tony some time to rebuild the trust Loki’s lie had stolen. But the man soon seemed to realize that beyond a few letters, there was no real difference between Loki and the Luka he had fallen for.

After nearly a year of rebuilding their relationship, they had agreed to make their partnership known. There had been pushback, of course, but at that point Loki had been visibly helping the Avengers long enough that his presence was reluctantly accepted. Not long after, the god realized that his mortal had officially forgiven his past trespasses when Tony had offered Loki a permanent place in his bed. He had immediately gathered Freyja and his few earthly possessions and never looked back.

It was unbelievable that the Norns had deemed a being such as him worthy of his new life. His wonderful Tony was the best thing that had ever happened to Loki in all his long life, and he had no intention of giving up any facet of it. Though this may be their first, technically second anniversary together, Loki was already looking to the future—perhaps in another year or two—when he would offer his beloved the shining apple already stashed safely away in his pocket dimension. It didn’t even matter if Tony would accept it or not; Loki’s offer was the point. If Tony wished to lengthen his life, Loki would be able to do so. If he did not, the mage had already amassed the literature necessary to learn how he may shorten his own. The length of time did not matter, only that it would be spent together.

He was happy. _They_ were happy. Both loved, both complete together…and that was all Loki had ever wanted. Perhaps, the god thought to himself, he aught to look into changing his adopted surname.

“I know you’re Frost the Snowman and all,” Tony said, still tightly wrapped around the mage, “But how the heck are you such a heat sink? It’s unnatural.”

Loki moved to look Tony in the eye. He smiled up at his mortal, his chin resting just beside the glow of the engineer’s arc reactor. “What can I say?” the god softly teased, “ _someone_ needs to help mitigate your terrible FeVir Fever.”

The once-quiet penthouse soon filled with laughter, and Loki had never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I finished something! Holy shit I finished something! And it was only...20,000 words over what I had originally imagined! XD
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading...the response to this was SO beyond what I expected I don't even know how to react. Thank you for reading, for sticking with me, and I'm so glad I was able to bring some sense of joy to your day while the world is going up in flames...gotta find your escapes wherever you can.


End file.
